My Little Alien (Remake)
by PrettyKittyDom
Summary: Peridot Salazar, Suicidal 16 year old, homophobic parents, and bullied at school. Amethyst Pedroza, 17 year old, disowned by parents, now living with her best friends Ruby & Sapphire. Peridot memories eat her a live in and out. The only way to keep her stable enough, is when she afflicts pain to herself. Both not doing so well. Can Amethyst save Peridot? Or will it be too late?m
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I was reading the old verison of this, which is still on my page if you want to read it, and I was thinking about how I could make it better. I decided to rewrite it. Anyway, a lot of things will be similar so if you have deja vu thats why. Its just gonna be better written. So enjoy. - xDomoX

 **August 13th, 2017**

Peridot Salazar looked out the windshield of the old pick up truck as it pulled into the narrow drive away of the new house her parents bought. By the looks of it, it was not technically "new." The house was long and narrow, perhaps only twelve feet wide at the front, but it stretched some thirty feet back like a giant shoe box. It was two stories high and had a one story extension at the fear for the kitchen. The wooden framed sash windows were propped open with sticks and the brick work, perhaps once a jaunty yellow, looked dirty with the salt filled wind from the ocean just right across from them. A small rose garden had been planted in front, and although it had obviously once been carefully planned and loved, it was now riddled with weeds.

Her mother would love to fill her days up trying to fix the garden back to its glorious days. She looked over at her father, Aquilino Salazar, with his graying hair and dark skin, he looked older than he really was. He had sighed in relief, looking at their new house. He was located to a new location for his job as a banker. It wasn't like it was gonna help them much, but at least they got to live near the beach. "Look at that, Peridot, look at our new house. Isn't just beautiful?" He asked and turned to look at her, his brown eyes shone with pride.

She nodded her head slowly, looking for the right words to say. "Yes, father ... it is beautiful." She smiled softly before looking at her mother. Her mother looked younger than her father with her dyed blondish brown hair, and her green eyes. Her skin was caramel like hers, and smooth. Hero Salazar looked over at her daughter, and smiled softly, but the smile held great pain that only she can see. Her mother got out of the truck to let Peridot out.

Following her mother, they went into the house, all their furniture was set up for them, but the boxes of their stuff was stack in a corner. It was gonna take the rest of the day to get her boxes in her room, then tomorrow would be the first day of school at Beach City High. Her back hurt her as she finally finished taking up the last box in her room, it was around seven at night. It was a good work out, she guessed, going up and down stairs taking boxes did tire her out. But it also threw her into an asthma attack by the fourth run.

She slammed herself onto her mattress, she had yet been able to assemble her bed frame, so the bed was on its box springs touching the ground. It was a bit uncomfortable for her, but it would have to do for now. Peridot laid there in her bed in silence, just before sleep overcame her, she was shook awake by the yelling coming downstairs. Her dad must have been drinking again, so soon. They had just moved into the house, and he already was drunk and fighting with her mother. Sooner or later, she knew he was possibly going to come into her room. Maybe she should lock her door, he hasn't taken the locks off yet.

The thought made her feel guilty. She didn't want to disobey her father, and surely locking the door would be a terrible decision. Except the first day of school was tomorrow, and she wanted at least some sleep to start the day off. Slowly, she got off her bed, and made her way to the door. Her heart started to beat a bit faster as her hand reached out to the lock and turned it. Taking a deep breath she went back to her bed and crawled under the covers, trying to not think about what she just did.

 **August 14th, 2017**

 **Sleep.** Such a beautiful word. You can say it in different languages. _Dormir. Pagtulog. Somnum._ It was just a gentle word. As if in any language, especially in English, it would soften one words, to open a new state of mind. To put a mind at ease, just say that word. It had put Peridot at ease every time she heard the word. She didn't want to get out of bed that morning, she had the best sleep she had in years.

Getting out of bed was the hardest thing she could have done that morning. Her bed was warm and comfy, and she knew with dread in her stomach that the day was not gonna start off well. Especially when she had locked the door last night so her father wouldn't get into her room.

She got her school clothes on, and unlocked her bedroom door. Everything was eerily quiet as she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Her mother was cooking breakfast and her father was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She pulled up a chair at the end of the table facing her dad, who slowly put down the newspaper and clasped his hands together. "You had locked your door last night. Why?" He asked, his voice was deadly calm scaring Peridot more.

"I wanted to sleep last night because of school today ... I felt safer from the outside world when I had my door locked. I'm sorry ... I won't do it again." She said and gulped. Her father nodded slowly and picked up his paper again, she knew she was end for it after school today. Her mom had set down a plate of food and she gulped it down. Not long after she could hear her bus pull up, it was time for the first day of school.

The sixteen year old climbed onto the bus slowly, everyone seemed to stare at her, more like glare at her. She turned the music up in her headphones as she made her way to the back of the bus where she found a seat. She had set her backpack next to her on the seat, just in case if someone tried to sit next to her, which she doubt, but just in case. The bus dropped the kids off 20 minutes before he bell was going to ring, her first class was in M-1, which was band. The M - building was next to the Student Union or more known as the cafeteria.

There was kids standing outside of the band room, which she guessed was because the band director wasn't here yet. She leaned against the building looking down at her hands feeling uncomfortable, and alone. She only looked up when something skeeted towards her foot, it was a metal traveling mug. Coffee was starting to spill out before she picked it up.

Looking up to figure out who dropped it, she saw a skinny male, holding a bunch of bags, his cheeks were red as he walked over to her. Taking out an ear bud, she handed the mug back to him. "Thank you. I'm a little new to this teaching, and I am all over the place." The teacher had a thick accent, possibly Australian. She nodded once, and followed him to the room. He set the bags on the table, and let out a huge sigh. "I need to learn to control everything." He chuckled.

"I'm Mr. Onyx." He held out his hand for Peridot to shake, which she did. His hand was soft, not rough like any other grown mans. "Which instrument do you play?"

"I'm Peridot Salazar, I play the clarinet. It's my first day at this school too, so you shouldn't feel so alone." She said shyly, and smiled a little bit, which Mr. Onyx returned the smile. "Is this your first teaching job, or?"

Mr. Onyx chuckled as he set up his desk, putting his laptop into place, and his breakfast next to it. "Nah, this is my second one. I moved down here to be closer to friends, I used to work in Emerald City. Where did you come from?"

Peridot had never been to Emerald City, she heard it was supposed to be beautiful though. She told him that she came from a town called Shale, it was back on the west coast of Delmarva. It was just a tiny town barely 2,000 people lived there. The bell had rung to single that class was about to start so their conversation was cut short. For the rest of the class period was pretty fun though. Mr. Onyx told jokes, talked about himself, and actually got to know the students of the band. Before long it was time to head to second period.

She had time to go to her locker to lighten the load of her backpack, she always manage to bring to many materials with her on the first day of school. More than necessary. Her locker was located in the H wing, just a long hall full of lockers and classrooms. As she walked towards her locker, H-356, she noticed a loud group of kids conversing near it.

In the group of kids, there was a girl who was the shortest but also the loudest of them. She had silky light brown skin, and her hair was a pale lavender color that was up in a ponytail. She was a bit more filled out than the others were, as Peridot got closer she noticed the girl was wearing an Overwatch shirt, and pale blue ripped jeans. She was the one blocking her locker, "Excuse me ..." Peridot voice squeaked a bit, and shook with nervousness. The girl kept talking, it was a bit hard for her to understand as her accent was becoming thicket. "Excuse me ..." She said a bit louder. "You're kind of in my way of my locker ..."

The Latina girl turned her head to look at Peridot, who just melted into the chocolate brown eyes. She nodded once her way, and moved. "Sorry _niña_... speak louder next time and I would move sooner." Peridot couldn't tell if the girl was being mean or not, the tone wasn't clear, which just made her uncomfortable.

She hurried and put her stuff away before heading towards her next class which was Advance Math in the S-Wing. Her advanced math teacher was Mrs. Rose Quartz-Universe, and she was huge in comparison to Peridot herself. She was tall and graceful, and the sweetest human being that she had ever met. Her skin was pale, and her hair was bright pink, which matched the color of the flowing summer dress that she wore.

"Hello class ..." Her words rolled off her tongue, so majestic and full of honey. "Welcome to Advanced Math, course A. Because my name is so long, you may just call me Rose. I also want us all to become friends with one and each other." After she had introduced herself, she had taken roll then passed out a test. It was just to see what she had to review over with the class before the real fun gotten started.

Second and Third period seemed to go quickly, eventually she walked to her fourth period class which was across campus in the X-Wing building. She walked into the tiny classroom, instead of desks there was lab stations set up in the middle of the room. Three in a row, six lab stations all together. This was the smallest classroom she had ever been in, here and at her old high school. As she walked in all the seats were taken expect one, which was near the girl she had met in the hallway. The bell had just rung for the class to start. "It's nice for you to show up. Please have a seat next to Miss Pedroza."

That's what she did, she took the seat next to the girl, her head was down. Mr. Sanchez introduced himself, and the course lesson for the semester. She was eager to learn, even if she was embarrassed about being almost late to class. She was good at chemistry, she wanted to be a scientist after high school after all.

Peridot Salazar was hoping the girl next of her was a good partner, but immediately after she had that thought the girl had pulled out her phone which the screen was shattered and ignored the teacher. She had only put it away when he had came around and passed out a piece of paper with questions on it. "The paper I handed you is a questionnaire. I want to learn more about you, just answer the questions and everything will be okay."

The rest of the period was quiet, other than the scratching of pen and pencil on finished and handed in her paper to the teacher, Pedroza was next. "What's your name?" Peridot asked once the girl had sat down, she was fumbling with her hands under the table.

"Amethyst ..." the girl sounded distance as she took out her phone and started to mess with it. "And yours?"

"Peridot... I feel like you're going to be a trouble kid..." Mumbled Peridot. "If you are going to be my partner, I expect you to not be on your phone in the beginning of class. You need to pay attention to Mr. Sanchez." Amethyst slowly set down her phone with a smirk on her face and looked at Peridot. She had a cocked eyebrow as she let out a soft giggle.

"I'mma lot of things, dude, but one of them is not a troubled kid." The smirked had returned and she stood up once the bell for lunch rung. "Well, it was nice meeting you, sweetie, I have to run and catch up with my friends. But I hope you have a good rest of the day." She snickered and walked out of the classroom, leaving Peridot with a clenched jaw.

Peridot made her way towards the cafeteria, once she had gotten lunch it wasn't long after that she was tripped by someone much larger than her. Her food had went all over someone else as her cheeks got heated as everyone was laughing at her. She tried to get up when someone grabbed her by the front of her shirt helping her up. "You need to watch where you are going, _Pirralho_ (brat)."

The girl that was holding her had long flowing white blonde hair, her darkish skin was covered with patches of pigment missing, and she was wearing a varsity football jacket that was orange and black; the school's colors. She was buff with wide shoulders that shook with laughter that came out rough and deep. "Let her go, Jasper, what did I tell you about bullying kids? Especially on their first day of school?" The female that had spoken, was wearing a light blue dress, with her dyed blue-violet hair that looked lovely with her pale white skin. She was also wearing light blue flats to go with her outfit.

"Baby ..." Whined the bigger female, "You know I love to watch their scared faces as they fall to the floor." She let go of Peridot who landed on her knees, just so she can wrap an arm around the much smaller female. She leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, Peridot looked away as she got back up on her feet. The smaller female pulled away and shook her head sighing, she walked over to Peridot and swiped the dirt off of her clothes.

"Are you okay? I am Lapis L. Luxton. That was my girlfriend Jasper Santiago."

"Peridot Salazar ..." Mumbled the girl, "thank you for helping me... " Lapis nodded once before grabbing Peridot's hand, which made her heart start to race.

"Let me go get you lunch, you kind of lost yours on that kid." Peridot pulled her hand away and shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure. I wasn't that hungry anyway. Thank you again. I should get going." She turned around and left in a hurry, she didn't lie socializing, it took her anxiety up the roof. She could barely handle the hundreds of students in high school each day.

The rest of the lunch period went by quickly, and so did the rest of the school day. Before she knew it the last bell had rung and she was out of her classroom within seconds. She was heading towards the bus stop, when she was stopped by a boy her height. He was a bit chubby, with brown locks of curly hair. "Hey, I saw you get bullied by Jasper. I am Steven Universe." His smile was bright that lit up his brown eyes.

Peridot's anxiety was going up the roof, she looked up at the street light clock, the bus was going to be here soon. "Hi, Steven ... yeah I am not so good with people..." She shifted on one foot to another.

"You're Peridot, right? I overheard you tell your name to Lapis ..." He giggled when she gave him a weird look when he knew her name. "Do you want to go to football practice with me? My brother, Matt, he is the quarterback for the team. He can give you a ride back home if you need one."

She stood there thinking, her mother would love to hear that she made a new friend, but her father would probably be pissed that she wasn't home on time. Then again, she didn't want to go straight home, and hear her father grip and his words be slurred. It wouldn't hurt to go watch them practice. Peridot turned around and nodded towards Steven. "Yeah ... I'll go to football practice with you."

"I have never seen you around town before." Steven said as they both walked towards the field. "When did you move here?"

"I moved in yesterday actually. So I am pretty new still, and I don't like talking to people that much. It's mostly because my dad's job has us moving a lot, and so I don't stay in one place long. I never really bothered to make friends anymore." She grabbed her arm and rubbed uncomfortably. "You have the last name of Universe, are you the son of Mrs. Universe?"

"Yep! That's my mom! She a great person, huh? She is loved by everyone. I can't wait to have her for next year, I am only a freshman, but I love math. She's been teaching me all this math stuff, to the point where I am in a pretty high math class now." Steven started to ramble on about Math, and Peridot listened to him smiling. They had finally reached the football field, climbing up on the bleachers they sat and waited for the football players to come out for practice.

Amethyst sat down on a bench in the football room, while the other players were getting dressed and ready for football practice. She wasn't bothered by them and they weren't bothered by her. All the guys knew she was a lesbian, and so they weren't bothered by the fact she was a girl. Also Jasper was on the football team as well and she was more like a guy to them than she was. Plus Matthias Universe would kick any of their asses if they tried anything. She has been playing football since she was on the freshman team, she was now a junior on the varsity team.

She worked off her ass to become a wide receiver, and she is working off her ass more to become the next quarterback after Matthias graduates this year. Speaking of Matthias, he came walking over to her in his football practice gear and his helmet in his right hand. "You ready Amethyst?" He asked sitting next to her on the bench, his norwegian accent was thicker today than normal.

Matthias Universe was born in Norway, eighteen years ago, he had lost his parents during a terrible fire that was caused by foul play. At the time he was only an infant, and had no family to go to so he was sent to an orphanage for boys. There he had stayed until he was three, that's when Rose Universe decided to adopt him. It was a long process, but he was finally able to go back to America with her. His life has always been rough with school because he was different, but it never affected him enough to lose his smile on his face.

"Hell yeah I am. I am so pumped, I am excited for this week's football game against Wolfpine." Wolfpine's football team was their rival, the Wolves hated the Beavers, and he Beavers hated them. Even though this football game will just be a scrimmage, she was still pumped for it. The both of them got up hit their helmets together and went to the football field for practice.

Even if Amethyst was smaller than the rest of the males there by height, she was still one of the best players they had. She got onto the field and stood next to Jasper who grunted at her. They weren't on good terms, but they were not on bad terms either. "Good to see that you're at practice." Mumbled Amethyst, Jasper had missed a couple of practices over the summer, for some personal shit she didn't want to discuss.

Jasper looked down at her, and narrowed her eyes. "Shut your mouth, Pedroza. Just watch your back." She threatened, and with a growl walked away from her. Amethyst wondered what crawled up Jasper's ass this afternoon. Running her hand through her hair, she turned her head towards the bleachers. There she saw the new girl, Peridot, talking with Steven. Lifting her hand, she waved at Steven, who waved back towards her. She liked the little guy, he was like a little brother to her, she was there with him growing up.

She looked away and started football practice, the entire time her mind was elsewhere. Today wanted her to remember every little thing about her childhood which she didn't want to remember. Football practice ended after a couple of hours, her face was red and hot, as she let her hair loose from the helmet. Her breathing was in short ragged breaths, but a smile was wide on her face, as she high fived Matthias.

They walked to the locker rooms this time Amethyst and Jasper went to the female's one. She rather not see the males' junks at the moment. After their showers, she met bac up with Matthias who was gonna give her a ride today. Her truck was in the shop, and her roommates were busy. As they walked towards the parking lot, Steven and Peridot was waiting for them. Peridot looked uncomfortable to be there, but Steven was happy to see them both. "Hey guys!" He said happily. Matt smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Matthias, this is Peridot. Peridot this is Matthias my brother."

Matthias held out his hand for Peridot to shake. She did weakly. "Nice to meet you, Peridot. You must be new to the school." Peridot nodded. "Well, you're always welcome to hang out with me and my crew then. Do you need a ride home?" Peridot nodded again. "You don't talk much do you?" She shook her head, and Matthias laughed. "I can tell. That's okay, hope in. You can sit in the back with Steven."

Matt had a 1964 Pontiac Catalina convertible with a metallic dark bright teal poly coat. Amethyst always loved his car, and always wanted one for herself, but she didn't have the money nor the time to get the money to have one. She pulled down her sit for the kids to get in the back, when they were strapped in, she helped Matthias pull down the roof.

Getting in, they drove off. Peridot and Steven was in the back seat talking about different things they had in common, while Amethyst was on her phone messing around. She soon noticed that they had stopped in a beat up house. It must have been Peridot's. The porch light was turned on, and a young looking women stepped out, looking a bit upset. "Peridot, what are you doing in the back of a stranger's vehicle? Get your ass in here." Well, shit, someone was in trouble. Peridot mumbled a quick thank you and climbed out of the car. They soon drove off when they knew she was in the house safely.

"I hope she is not in to much trouble ..." Steven mumbled looking back at the fading house in the distance. He looked forward again with a concerned look on his face. "I just thought she might need a friend ... I didn't mean to cause trouble ..."

"Hey little man, you didn't do anything wrong. You're good. Don't let it phase you." Amethyst turned her head and gave Steven a huge smile, it didn't reach her eyes, but Steven didn't seem to see it. In reality, Amethyst didn't really give two shits if the girl was in trouble or not. Since chemistry when Peridot called her a troubled kid she didn't like her too much.

Amethyst sighed, she just wanted to go into her room, roll a joint and relax. "Hey Amethyst," Matthias broke her thoughts, "Why don't you invite Peridot to lunch with us tomorrow? Steven would sure appreciate it, and I know you have 4th period with her." She cringed at the thought of actually talking to Peridot. She shot him a dirty look before answering him.

"I rather not, she has Jasper up her ass, and I don't want to deal with that shit right now." Matthias slapped Amethyst across the arm, she growled and rubbed where he hit her. She knew why he did too, just for cussing in front of Steven. "Like I was saying," she glared at the older boy, "Jasper already hates me, and she already hates Peridot. I don't need trouble with Jasper while it's football season. And I don't want others to see me hanging out with someone like her. Why don't you get Steven to do it?"

"I don't want to do it ... yeah ... I am a nice guy and all, and I want to be friends with her ... but like Matthias asked you. You should do it. No one should be left alone in an environment that they feel uncomfortable in, Ame. Plus if she is gonna hang out with us more often you should get to know her." Steven cocked his head to the side, and smiled cutely.

Amethyst sighed, giving up on this argument she knew that she couldn't. The wind blew in her face and she closed her eyes taking in a breath. "Fine ... I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I'll force her if she doesn't want to go." The car had stopped in front of her house, she got out and nodded once at Matt. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Drive safely."

"Love you." Matthias said with a smirk on his face, before driving away. That smirk was a look of _'I knew I would win.'_

"Love you too, Asshole." Mumbled the latina girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello there, and welcome back to another chapter of My Little Alien the rewrite! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and now here comes the second. Please leave comments and votes if you like the story! But also if you could help me with my Spanish that be great. - XDomoX

Warning: Mentions of Domestic Violence between two lovers. Also an racial slur. I do not want to trigger any of you if you or a close person of you had been through any of this. Message me anytime and I will be there for you if you are going through rough times. Please. There's also a hint of child abuse as well.

* * *

Grabbing her _Crying Breakfast Friends_ lanyard out of her pocket, she unlocked the front door and walked into the dark house. The familiar smell of her roommates _Lysol Spray_ of Cherry Blossom & Pomegranate. She set down her gym bag in the closet near the front door, and continued to her room.

Setting her bag down, she flopped down on her bed and let herself sink into the mattress. Her body suddenly started to ache, feeling every muscle and joints in her body from football practice. Looking over at the clock that sat next to her bed it was only around seven.

She wondered if her roommates would care if she invited over a friend. They probably wouldn't as it's their date night, and they have other things to worry about. So, she texted her friend Vidalia to see if she wanted to come over and smoke with her.

 _Hey V, I was wondering if you want to come over and smoke with me? I could really use the company and a cig._ _Roomies are not here right now._

It was only a few minutes later when the older woman had replied to her. Amethyst's spirit was crushed by the respond. _I can't right now. Onion won't go to bed, and Sour Cream is off with his friends. Maybe tomorrow._ She should have expected it though, she was a seventeen year old junior in high school, who was friends with a grown ass adult who had two kids of her own. Setting her phone down, she had stopped and stared at the photo on her stand. Picking it up she leaned back on her pillow as the memories flooded back into her mind.

In the picture, stood a happy family in front of a beach house, in the back was Rose Quartz-Universe, her hair back then was a strawberry blonde, and she looked younger than ever and taller than the rest of them combined. Next to her with his arms wrapped around her body was Greg Universe, they were just a newly wed couple then, but they had been together since high school. Next to them was Pearl Dalton, a tall short peach hair female. She was only thirteen in that picture, but she was still taller than the rest of them. In front of the three, was Matthias kneeling on one knee, his smile lit up the whole photo, he was also thirteen in that photo.

Next to him was Steven, his face was in a frozen state of laughter, eyes closed and his chubby child like face wrinkled with happy lines. He was only nine and the youngest out of everyone in the photo. Next to him was Amethyst herself, she stared at the girl in the photo. She was only twelve, but under eye were bags from sleepless nights, and if you looked closely you could see a bruise formed on her cheek. Her hair was a short brown bob, and she wore a mauve tank top with a frilly-lie bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Her style was terrible back then. In front of them were two females, with their arms wrapped around each other laughing.

One was a girl with dark skin and dark curly hair who had the widest smile that reached her eyes like little Steven's smile. Her name was Ruby Butler, one of her best friends and roommate. Next to her was Sapphire Spicer, her skin tone was a bit lighter than Ruby's and her hair was silver white covering up her eyes. They were both fifteen when the photo was taken.

Everybody looked so happy, she wished she could go back to that time where everyone hung out and loved each other. Now they barely even get to see each other. Setting down the picture, Amethyst leaned over the side of her bed grabbing out a tin. Inside was a small jar of weed and papers, she began to roll herself a joint. It wasn't long afterwards that the room was filled with smoke and Amethyst laid there taking it all in her lungs.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a knock at the front door, getting up and out of her bedroom, she checked the clock on the wall. It was 8:30, who could be here so late? She looked through the peephole to see Pearl on the other side of the door, opening it she stormed in. Amethyst couldn't tell of she pissed or upset, shutting the door she turned to face the taller girl in front of her. "Hello?" she greeted Pearl uncertainty.

Pearl had her back to Amethyst when she turned tears were streaming down her face. Quickly Amethyst walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "I ... d-dont know what I d-did, Amethyst. W-we were going so well." She led the crying girl to the couch and sat her down, she only knew briefly on what was going on. Pearl and her don't talk that much like they used too.

"Calm down, P. Tell me what happened." Amethyst asked soothingly, rubbing the small of the girls back while her other hand was on her knee gripping it comfortably. It took the girl a couple of seconds to calm down and take slow deep breaths.

"We were at my apartment ... watching a movie ... and she tried to grope me. I told her countless of times I didn't want to have sex with her ... I wasn't ready to have sex with her ..." Pearl stopped and started to sob again with her head in her hands. Amethyst's blood started to boil, people who demand sex and tried to force it pisses her off more than anything else.

Amethyst waited for Pearl to keep talking before she was gonna say anything. She needed to know more about the situation. "She got really angry with me ..." Pearl looked away, that's when Amethyst noticed something. The older girl's make up was smearing from crying so much. A purplish blue bruise was showing through and around her eye.

"Pearl ..." she stopped and took a breath to steady her anger. "Has she hit you ...?" Pearl broke down and cried harder, Amethyst took that as a yes she got up and kicked the wooden coffee stand over with anger. "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else sooner, P?"

"W-we love each other, Amethyst. She always apologizes afterwards you know? And makes me feel like I'm her whole world... p-please calm down. It's nothing really ... it's m-my fault for not giving her what she wants ... I should be a better girlfriend."

Amethyst jaw dropped, no one, and she means no one should ever have to feel like this in their entire life. It is never their fault in this situation, they never deserve what the other did to them. She pulled Pearl into a long and tight hug. "No, baby girl, it's never your fault. You didn't deserve this. You are a wonderful person." They sat there for a long while, time seemed to past as Pearl's sobs descended. They pulled away and Pearl wiped her tears and make up away revealing the rest of the bruise on her eye and cheek.

"Let me walk you home ..." she stood up and slipped on her shoes. "It's almost ten, you don't need to be walking by yourself. And you didn't even bring a jacket." Even if it was August because they lived near the beach the nights were still cold. She held up a finger to the protesting Pearl and ran into her room grabbing her leather jacket and a sweatshirt for Pearl. She tossed it to the girl who pulled it over her slender body. It engulfed her making her look like a small child. Amethyst giggled, "Looks good on you, P."

Amethyst left a note down for the girls who should be coming back from their date any minute now and left the house with Pearl. Her apartment was only about a mile and a half away from Amethyst's house, and knowing her, she probably ran all the way to the house.

Pearl has been on the track team since freshman year, and she was one of the best runners on their team. They walked in comfortable silence, talking here and there, but not too much. Mostly just about how they should hang out more, they didn't get to Pearl's apartment until it was twenty minutes past ten.

Sitting there, on the step of Pearl's apartment was an older women. Not too much older, but someone in their twenties at the least. Her hair was in a fiery mess and her clothes were dirty like she was laying in the dirt. She stood up quickly as she saw Pearl and Amethyst stopped on the path up to the apartment. Instinctively, Amethyst pushed Pearl behind her, trying to hold back her anger as the woman came towards them.

Amethyst knew the other woman couldn't touch her as she was a minor, and she knew that she couldn't get into a fight and go to jail. Especially, when she has drugs in her system with being underage. However, she was waiting for the older woman to put her hands on her, just to be able to press charges and get her puy away. Especially for Pearl's sake. "If you walk any closer, I will call the cops. You shouldn't be here harassing her."

"Who the fuck are you? Pearl, have you been cheating on me? You are such an ungrateful slut." Growled the girl in front of them. Pearl let out a sob, and Amethyst growled. "If this is how you treat me after all this time, you are the lowest of scum."

"Um, excuse me, but I don't think she was the one who put bruises on you, did she now?" Snapped Amethyst. "I don't see her putting hands on you, or calling her names. Also, she hasn't been cheating on you. I'm one of her best friends. Now I am gonna say this again, you need to leave now."

The woman stopped a few feet away from them, Pearl stepped back to the side watching from the distance. Amethyst stood her ground, looking up at the girl. The woman's tallness was a disadvantage for her and an advantage for Amethyst, she smirked cocking an eyebrow. "You don't know anything." Hissed the woman. "Whatever we do in our private life is our business, now I suggest moving out of my way and letting me talk to my girlfriend. Better get out of my way before I fucking make you get out of my way, _Brownie_."

" _No me jodas._ " (don't fuck with me) Growled the shorter girl, "You think you are so big and bad for using a fucking racist comment towards me? You got another thing coming, _Coño._ (cunt)." She balled up her fists readily herself for a fight when suddenly two police cars pulled up to the curve.

Their lights flashing red and blue, a tall buffed police officer stepped out of one of the cruisers and started to head towards them. Amethyst saw fear flash before the other woman's eyes and smirked, her whole demeanor changed once she saw the police officer, her eyes darting back and forth looking for an escape. _Was she planning on running like an idiot?_ Thought Amethyst and chuckled lightly.

"What is going on here, Ladies?" the officer had a deep voice as he stood beside the two of them waiting for one of them to speak. Amethyst was the first, she looked at the officer's name tag, Love.

"I was walking my friend over there, home after she came to my house crying with bruises on her face. Apparently this fine young woman has been abusing her for sometime now. I had asked her nicely to remove herself from the property, but she then started to threaten, and let me remind you, I'm a minor, and use racial slurs." Amethyst fiddled with her hands becoming nervous with every second passed by. The officer was standing too close to her, and she knew that her clothes must smell of marijuana.

Officer Love looked over at the woman and cocked his eyebrow a knowing look on his face. "Isn't this the third time this month we got a call with you causing trouble, Anna?" That's why she was acting weird, she knew she was in deep shit. The other woman glared at Amethyst, before looking at the officer.

"All I wanted to do was talk with my girlfriend, Officer. There was nothing going on before that, but she assumed there was. Everything is okay. I promise." Anna smiled, which aggravated Amethyst. _What a lying bitch._ Looking to the right of her, Amethyst saw Pearl talking with another officer who was female. Pearl seemed to be breaking down more as she talked, it looked like she was retelling everything that was happening. Anna's smile wasn't going to last on her face for long, and it didn't. Once Pearl was done reciting everything the female officer came over to Officer Love and whispered something into his ear.

Officer Love sighed and looked at Anna. "This young lady right here," he motioned to Pearl to come over and gently laid his hand on her shoulder, "says she has proof of you being violent with her. Is that so?" Pearl nodded, but she wouldn't look at Anna. Amethyst knew how she felt, ashamed. Ashamed for turning her back on someone she thought she loved. "She has enough evidence to arrest you, Miss Suki." The female officer went behind Anna and cuffed her with struggle as Anna fought and screamed. The two other officers that came with them helped her put the girl in the police car.

Amethyst removed herself from the others to walk over and stare through the window. " _Lo has jodido._ " (you've fucked up). Mumbled Amethyst sighing. "Why do did this to yourself? You could've just gone home and forget that tonight ever happened, that any of this even happened. You could have found someone else you think you can control, but you didn't. Now you're here. Remember one thing though, don't think you can ever fucking control, P. Ever."

A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned around facing Officer Love in the face. His smile was grim as he stared down at her, "Next time, if you get into another dispute make sure you do not smell like you smoked a huge one, I will give you a warning this time, but next time we'll have to take you in." He squeezed Amethyst's shoulder before letting it go, she bit her lip and walked over to Pearl. They watched the officer's take off before walking into the apartment together.

"Thank you, Amethyst. I couldn't have done that without you." Pearl hugged the shorter girl tightly before pulling away and sighing. She looked at the clock it was eleven at night, "maybe you should stay here tonight, it is rather late ..."

Amethyst chuckled and shook her head, "No, Ill be okay, my house isn't that far away." Kissing Pearl's cheek she walked out of the apartment with her hands in her leather jacket walking home. The cool wind hit her face as she relaxed with the silence, and pulled out a pack of smokes to light one as she walked alone.

Peridot laid in bed staring up at her ceiling listening to her parents fight over stupid little things. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late possibly around eleven if that. Her father had taken the lock off her door when she got home. Punishment for staying out so late and getting a ride home from a stranger. That's what he said though. Peri knew better than to believe him when he says that.

It was only a matter of time before he comes into her room, she cringed at the thought of just laying there. She hopes her mother can give him what he wants. She didn't need any of this tonight, especially when it's there second night here. Her thoughts didn't last long when she heard his footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, and stop at her door. She whimpered when she heard the door knob rattle as he tried to open the door.

He managed to not get the door open because her mother's footsteps came up to her door as well. She could hear them talking and then walking away from the room, Peridot let out of breath she didn't realize she was holding. She hugged her pillow and wepted softly, she hated the close encounters, always thinking about the things that could have happened if he did come into her room. Just earlier that evening, he gave her a bruise on her cheek for being out so late. Peridot knew she wasn't gonna get any sleep that night, and she didn't. Not one ounce of it.

 **August 15th, 2017**

She was dragging her feet by the time she got to fourth period Chemistry. Mr. Sanchez was sitting at his desk waiting for the class to start, the bell had rung right when she had sat down at her own desk. "Hey, we didn't have a very good start yesterday, I want to apologize." the chubby Latina girl whispered next to her. Peridot looked up at her with half lidded eyes, Amethyst had to admit that the girl did look deader than a fly on a door knob.

Peri could smell the stench of cigarettes and weed mixed together, it turned her stomach. "You don't.." Peridot yawned and covered her mouth her hand to conceal it, "Be sorry." She mumbled and looked away to pay attention with Mr. Sanchez.

"It's the second day of school, but I already have a fun assignment to do, that will take up the whole period. So listen closely." Mr. Sanchez pulled out a basket under his desk, and pulled out a container. "We are going to make glow in the dark slime!" There was murmurs everywhere, some were excited some were grossed out. Peridot wanted to be happy that they get to make slime, but because she didn't get any sleep last night, she could barely comprehend the fact that she was exhausted.

"Well this is going to be fun, huh?" Amethyst said softly and scooted closer to Peridot, which in return made Peri a bit uncomfortable but was too tired to even care at this point.

"If you look under your desks, there should be a basket full of supplies and safety gear, please take them out." Peridot picked the basket up and opened it, to find indeed supplies and gear. "Each one of you pick up, gloves and your safety goggles. When you do that, I want you to take out each of your items." Peridot put the goggles on and the gloves slowly, she yawned again, tears streaming down her face. Amethyst put her gear on as well, trying to not yawn every time Peridot does. "As you can see, we have out, one bottle of Elmer's glue gel, one bottle of 4% (saturated) borax solution, one bottle of phosphorescent zinc sulfide (ZnS) or glowing paint as you guys know it as, measuring cups/spoons, Ziploc baggies, and a giant spoon."

Peridot looked at the supplies on the table before looking at Amethyst, hoping she herself wouldn't mess this project up by spacing out because of her tiredness. "Do you want to do this? I am way too tired to read the instructions, I might mess up pretty badly." Mumbled Peridot who handed the instruction paper to Amethyst.

"Okay let's see what do we need to do first. And maybe try taking meds to help you sleep better, you look like utter cow pie, honestly." Amethyst giggled before reading off the instructions to Peridot. The filipino helped here and there, but Amethyst did most of the work. After about fifteen minutes of silence between them two, Amethyst finally spoke. "A couple of friends wanted me to ask you if you like to go to lunch with us? We are going to Fish Stew Pizza." Peridot looked up after she finished the project, she took her goggles and gloves off.

"No ... I am good, thank you though." Peridot declined the offer as she looked away from the other girl. "I don't have any money to go to get lunch anyway ..." She was taken back when Amethyst's laughter filled the air around them and sky rocketing her anxiety. Was she laughing at the fact that she was poor? "W-why are you laughing?" Peridot had such a small voice when she asked, that Amethyst stopped laughing and looked worried.

"No ... no ... I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at the fact that you think you need money to go with us. It's a group thing, we'll order two pizzas and I'll buy you a drink, alright?" Peridot was taken back by this. One who would do such a thing for her? Two they barely knew each other.

"A-alright..." Peridot said uncertainty before she could say anything else, Mr. Sanchez walked over to them both grabbing the baggy with the slime off the desk and looking at it, he opened the bag up grabbing the slime moving it on his hands.

"I am assuming because you two are talking, that you are done with your project? Alright, guys, everyone stop what you are doing. We are going to shut the lights off to test this experiment. Jamie, shut the light off." The lights went off the only thing lightening up the room was the slime in his hand. "Turn it back on, Jamie," the light was on in a second, he looked down at Peridot and Amethyst. "Good job, A+." he walked away with the slime, to put it on his desk. "This is gonna be my new example for the other periods."

"You can ride with me? I'm giving Steven a ride too, so you don't have to feel too uncomfortable." Peri nodded, she liked that idea. She wasn't to comfortable with Steven but at least she knew him a bit.

"Yeah.. Okay, I'll hitch a ride with you.. How..how many people are going to be there?" She stuttered out, she didn't like big crowds, and she can barely stand high school as it is. She yawned again, which in return made Amethyst yawn.

"Well, let's see, what I know of ..." She paused and thought about it. "There is obviously going to be me, my two roommates, Steven, our friend Pearl, and Matthias." The bell rung when Amethyst finished naming who was there, they both grabbed their bags and headed out of the classroom.

A huge shadow fell over them making Peridot look up from where they were walking, Jasper stood there with a smirk on her face. "Pedroza, when did you start hanging out with the losers?" Amethyst gripped Peridot's wrist who scrunched up her face in pain as the pressure hit the cuts. She tugged on her arm trying to loosen the grip, but it got tighter as the other girl try to pull her around Jasper.

"Go away, Jasper, stop trying to start fights. I am not going to get down your level." Amethyst spat at the bigger Chilean woman who grab her by the front of the shirt which in return let Amethyst released her grip on her wrist. She held it against her chest like a newborn baby needing protection. The latina girl looked dull with this and done with life. "Let me go."

Jasper let her go when the Principal, which was her dad, walked around the corner. Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand this time and started to walk away, they managed to get to the end of the hall when Jasper called out to her. "Just wait Pedroza, I'll have you kicked off the football team in times due."

"Fuck off, Jasper." Without a second to even process what just happened, Amethyst started running tugging Peridot along with her. You could hear the loud thumps of running footsteps from Jasper behind them, she was then pulled into an empty classroom. Amethyst locked the door, before leaning against it out of breath, she didn't wait to walk over to the window and open it before climbing out. "Come on before we are late." Peridot grumbled and grabbed Amethyst's hands being helped out of the window. "Well, that was exciting."

Peridot shrugged and nodded, she guess it was kind of exciting. It was the most excitement she had in awhile, she thought as they walked over to the truck. Peridot looked at the small pickup truck uncertainty, how was all of them gonna fit? Standing there was Steven, Matthias, and a pale girl who was hugging her arm. "Hey Amethyst! Hey Peridot! Glad you could make it." Steven said and waved, he ran over to Amethyst giving her a hug. He then hugged Peridot who gave off a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Pearl Dalton.." The girl held out her hand for Peridot who gripped it and shook it.

"I'm Peridot Salazar, nice to meet you." She took back her hand, smiled softly and followed Steven around the truck. "So ... um ..."

"Peridot... you, me and Matthias is gonna be riding in the bed of the truck while the girls ride in the cab. Is that okay?" Peridot looked at the truck before nodding, if she could ride in the back of a pick up truck then she can practically do anything right? Matthias helped her in the back before helping Steven, he got in the back with the both.

"Don't worry, it's not illegal for us to do this. Beach City is so small that we can get away with lots of a shit." Matthias chuckled, "I remember when my dad gave this truck to Amethyst. It's a 1983 Ford F-100. The engine is the original 4.9 300 6-cylinder with the 4-speed overdrive transmission. I used to work on this truck when I was a kid."

Amethyst and Pearl got in the cab of the truck she rolled down her window and lit a cigarette. "What did I tell you about lighting a cigarette around Steven?" Glared Pearl, who snatched the cigarette out of the younger girls hand, burning it out. Amethyst mumbled something under her breath, starting up the old truck.

Driving out of the parking lot of the school they headed towards Fish Stews Pizza. They pulled in behind the building next to the pizza car. "I am going to have a cigarette, I'll meet you guys in there, alright?" Amethyst said and shot Pearl a look, who returned one with narrowed eyes.

Peridot stuck close to Steven as they walked around the shop and walking into the front door, the bell had rung above them. There was two black girls sitting at one table, one of them had lighter skin than the other with snow white hair. She waved a gloved hand towards them, some of her hair covered her right eye. Steven ran over to then and gave them both hugs.

The other black girl had massive brown curls, and a goofy looking smile. "Hey guys, it's good to see you all." She said and hopped off her stool to give Matthias a hug who was much larger than her. She held out her hand to Peridot when it came to be her turn. "I'm Ruby, you must be Peridot. Steven told us about you."

Peridot shook her head and nodded as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. It was now the other girls turn to come over and shake her hand. "I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you." She nodded once more and shook her hand. "So, where's Amethyst?"

"She went out to have a cigarette." Matthias quietly said as he took a seat next to Steven.

"Of course she is." Sapphire said distastefully as her and Ruby sat down followed by Pearl. Matthias patted the sit next to him for Peridot to sit and she took it. "Well, we order two pizzas if anybody is hungry." Amethyst walked and smiled hugely when she heard that.

"I sure am." She smirked and nudged Pearl, as she sat down staring at Peridot. "You shouldn't be uncomfortable, we are all your friends here, Peri." This made Peridot smile, it was good to finally have friends. She started to ease up a bit, this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE STOP READING AT A CERTAIN POINT IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY CHILD ABUSE. I WANT EVERYONE TO BE SAFE AND SOUND. AND TRUST ME I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS AT ALL. WHOEVER LAYS THEIR HANDS ON A CHILD IS SICK AND NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN. THERE IS ALSO HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IN THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH SELF - HARM. IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE YOU WANT TO HURT YOURSELF OR FEELINGS OF SUICIDE I AM GOING TO PROVIDE THE NUMBER AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IT'S FOR THE US, I WOULD LOVE TO PUT THE REST OF THE NUMBERS, BUT SADLY I CANNOT. - XDomoX**

* * *

For the first time in forever, Peridot actually felt comfortable around someone which in return made her happy. The pizza came and they ate all of them telling jokes and stories, except it got real quiet when the bell rung indicating someone was here. They all turned to find Jasper with two others walk into the pizza place, Peridots happiness faded away and was replaced by anxiety and fear.

Jasper smirked as she saw the gang in front of her, she had followed them here. Cracking her knuckles, she turned to the other two, they were as big as her. Jasper was the other wide receiver for her school's football team, while the two behind her were running backs. She put back a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Look, I don't want to cause a ruckus in the pizza place, so we'll make them come outside, then we'll do it. Got it?" She harshly whispered and they both nodded in unison. "Good." She turned around to face the others, and her smirk widened into a grin. "Look who is here. How did I know?" She crackled as she walked over to the table.

She walked over to Amethyst, her target and pulled her out of her sit. "You're mine, we're going outside. We're not on campus anymore." Amethyst just stood there staring at Jasper with dull eyes, which infuriated her more. Why wasn't she acting like she wanted her too? She looked up as she heard a chair squeak. Matthias stood up and stretched going to his full height of 6'7, which was way taller than herself at only 6'2. He cleared his throat and walked over to the two females, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. She growled at the contact.

"You remember that contract you signed in the beginning of the football season? You know the one where you needed to behave and not get into fights? Yeah, you're breaking that contract, and has the team captain I will have to tell the coach." Matthias looked smug as Jasper let go of Amethyst and got into his face, even if he didn't talk very loud and was as calm as a bee, his voice was full of threat.

She snickered, "Just because you are the team captain, doesn't mean you have any control over me. You're just a worthless piece of shit like everyone at this table, thinking you're all so much better than me. Better than anyone else." Matthias didn't let his guard or expressionless face down.

"You shouldn't use words that describe yourself, Jasper. You need to go, and mind your own business. I might not have any control over you, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up for my friends. We are trying to have a civil lunch, we don't need some of your bullshit." His eyes darted to the other two that was with them, they glint with such coldness that they both shivered and backed up from Jasper and Matthias. Jasper face fell a bit as she saw the glint in his eyes, but soon recovered. She wasn't going to let a Universe kid get to her.

"I will have your position, Universe. Watch and see." She spat out and pushed him out of her way before starting right at Amethyst and pointed at her. Hatred burned brightly in her brown eyes, if she could you would have seen the flames that were ignited. "And I will have your head mounted on my bedroom wall." She shoved her, making her fall down on her ass, before motioning the boys to follow her out of pizza shop. When she was out of the view she pushed the hood of her truck and yelled. Amethyst had no right to fucking be better than her, no right.

Matthias sat back down in his seat grabbing a piece of the vegan pizza, going back to his quiet state. Steven knew however that his brother was holding back everything he can to not punch something right now. He set a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed, Matthias looked down at him and gave him a small smile. Amethyst grumbled as she was helped up by Ruby, she sat down. There was another pet peeve she had, people fighting her own battles. "You shouldn't be hurt that I helped you, Amethyst. You would have been banned again if you had gotten into a fight with Jasper."

Amethyst looked at Matt and nodded knowing he was right. She was banned from Fish Stew Pizza back in 2015 for destroying the inside of the place getting into a fight. She was just recently let back into the place after working off her debt for a whole year and a half. "Yeah, if you got into that fight we would have to find a different place to hang out," Ruby mumbled, "I like this place, I like the pizza, and I like the people who run it."

"I wouldn't have fought her in here if it got down to that. I would have taken her to the boardwalk. She is just pissed because I won't show her that I am scared of her." Amethyst grabbed a piece of pizza and started to eat when she noticed that Peridot hadn't said a word. Looking over to her, she looked green like an alien, and she hasn't touched her pizza. "Hey ... are you okay?" She asked her softly. Peridot looked up, her eyes said different from her response.

"W-What? Y-yeah, I'm doing fine." Peridot smiled weakly and took a bit of her piece. Amethyst bit her lip, and looked down. She wanted to try and make her feel as comfortable as she could. She still didn't know how she should feel about Peridot, but if the others liked her then she should try and like her too. Especially in small gatherings like this.

"I can feel your awkward aura all the way over here, dear." Sapphire had softly said almost to the point where no one even realized that she had spoken up. "We are all pretty chill souls here. We won't bite you. Well, Ruby sometimes does." Sapphire winked at Ruby, whose cheeks turned lighter than her skin.

Steven shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Thank you for making my virgin ears bleed, Sapphire." His cheeks were pink as he looked down at his pizza on his plate. Matthias nudged his little brother playfully and laughed a little as Steven looked up to glare at him. "It's not funny, Matthias."

"It kind of is, considering if your ears were so virgin you wouldn't have gotten the reference." He shrugged before looking over at Peridot with his bright light blue eyes with hints of hazel sprinkling. His eyes were full of so much kindness that made Peridot warm inside and happy to be sitting here with them right now. "Like Sapphire said, we are all pretty chill around here. You just sometimes have to watch out for Sapphire and Ruby because they like to be flirtatious at the table."

Peridot returned the warm smile towards Matthias and then at the others "Thank you all. I appreciate this gesture of hospitality." And she was, she was grateful that someone like them would want to hang out with a socially awkward human being like herself. Then her smile faded just a bit as she thought about the only times she was ever happy was something was going to happen to her. Something bad.

And she was right. Peridot had accepted a ride from Amethyst after football practice was done, she had told her parents that she had band practice after school, so she was going to be late. Her father didn't seem to be too happy about it, but he accepted it anyway. "Why ..." She said, but cut herself off. Should she even really ask that question? Maybe it was rude to ask.

Amethyst and her were sitting in the cab of the car in the school's parking lot watching the sunset. She had her hand out of the window with a cigarette lit and smoking. She looked over at Peridot with curious eyes. "What's up, my dude?" she had asked before taking a drag of her cigarette, she could hear Pearl's voice telling her that she was burning up her lungs every time she took a drag of the cigarette. She chuckled at the thought as she blew the smoke out watching it float up in the ray of color that was in the sky.

Peridot fiddled with her thumbs in her lap as she watched the sun go down. "Why ... are you and the others being so nice to me? You guys don't even know who I am and you already have accepted me in you group ..." She sounded so small which she hated. She wanted to sound more confident with herself. That wasn't a bad question like she thought it was going to be, so why was she beating herself up over it?

"I can't ..." Amethyst paused and thought about what to tell her, she can't really speak for the others, but she can speak for herself. Taking another drag of her cigarette she dug it into the side of the truck before throwing it on the ground. Turning her body slightly to face Peridot, she looked at the caramel skinned girl. "I can't speak for the others ... but for me, I am doing it because of Steven. He seems to like you, so I like you. You seem like a pretty cool, girl. You're growing on me." She faced the front of the truck again and strapped on her seat belt, "I have a question for you. Why would you take a ride from a complete stranger? I could like take you to a deserted field and skin you alive." She chuckled as she waited for Peridot to put on her seat belt before starting up the truck.

"Probably not, if you want me to be honest with you. I know for a fact you won't actually hurt me. For one, not to be rude or anything … but you seem to be to lazy to do this by yourself. Plus the aura from you seems like the type that you won't just kidnap somebody." Amethyst let out a howl of laughter, as she stopped at a stoplight. "What's so funny..?"

Amethyst wiped the tears away from her eyes before she started to move the truck again when it was green, "You think way too high og me, I am lazy that one is true. However, I like to act on the moment. So, I can always get a thought and do it, not thinking of the consequences later. Honestly, don't even know how I made it into advanced chemistry." Before they know it they pulled up towards Peridot's house, her stomach sunk into her the pit of darkness as she saw both of her parents by the door waiting for her.

"T-thank you for giving me the ride home …" She bit her lip and put her hand on the handle of the door. She didn't want to get out because she knew what was waiting for her on the other side of the car door. Amethyst felt the atmosphere change, and Peridot's mood plumbered. Looking out of the window, she had seen what looked like to be Peridot's parents looking pissed as hell.

She laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are you going to be safe in there?" she whispered. Peridot looked a bit shocked at the answer before looking back at the door and her parents who were giving gestures to hurry up.

Peri slowly nodded, "Um … I-I think so. I might have forgotten to tell them I was getting a ride from you …" she trailed off, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before she had a panic attack in front of a stranger. "I am here though, so there is no turning back. I guess I'll deal with whatever they hand me …" Amethyst took a shaky breath, she hopes that Peridot was going to be safe today in that home, she knows all too well what it is like in those situations.

"If you ever need me for anything, I want you to call me or text me. And if you need a ride I am there for you as well." She mumbled, and took her hand off of Peridot to let her go. The other girl nodded her head and got out of the car, Amethyst had waited until Peridot made it safely to the front porch before she drove away. She had a terrible feeling and guilt for leaving her alone in that situation. She needed to contact Rose as soon as possible.

"We had called the Band Director asking when band practice was over, and he told us that there wasn't band practice." Her dad grabbed her up by her wrist and practically threw her into the house. She was lucky that she had managed to stay on her feet. "And who was the girl giving you a ride? Didn't we tell you not to get rides from strangers?"

 **** Abuse Start ****

"Well … she isn't technically a stranger, _tatay_ …" Peridot took an inhale of breath as she was backed up into a corner of the living room. She bit her lip her lip so hard that she could taste blood, her whole body shook as her daddy cornered her. He towered her even if he was shrinking with old age, "S-she's a friend that I met at s-school." she stuttered her words out not entirely sure how to speak English anymore. As he got closer to her face, she could spell the alcohol on his breath and she knew from that moment she wasn't going to make it out of this situation without a couple of bruises.

"It doesn't give you the right to automatically trust the person and lie to us about band practice does it?" Her dad's spit fell on her face as he yelled, she flinched as his hand came up then fell down. "Does it, Peridot?!"

"N-No, daddy …" She stuttered trying to not let her tears fall. His hand-made contact with her face, swinging her head to the side. A gasp escaped her mouth followed by a small cry as her dad grabbed her by her hair and through her on the ground.

"I want you to go apologize to your mother this instant for scaring her half the death." He screamed and when she didn't respond the second afterwards, his kick was like a falling sensation to her internal gut. She swore that she could hear the cracking of her rips as his foot made contact once again, "Move your ass. Now, Peridot!" She somehow managed to scurry up on her feet with smearing pain in her body and made it to the kitchen where her mother was sitting there at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. She wouldn't look at Peridot, but there was a mixture of sadness on her face. Her daddy pushed her closer to the lady at the table. "Down on you knees and beg for her forgiveness. Now!"

Tears were falling freely now from her eyes as she slowly got down on her knees the pain in her ribs were too much for Peridot as she collapsed at the side of her mother. She could hear the chair scraping against the tile floor as her mother was going to get up and help her. "You sit your ass down and don't fucking look at her, you understand me? She needs to beg for your forgiveness. Get up on your knees, Peri. Now." She cried out as her daddy grabbed her by the hair once more and made her get on her knees and face her mother.

"P-Please forgive me for my disobedience and b-being an ungrateful daughter." Her words were shaky as she looked up at her mother and she tried to smile, but it was hard with the bruise that was forming on her cheek from the slap that her daddy had given her. Her mother nodded, then look at her husband to get the signal that she can help her daughter now.

"That was pathetic, but I suppose I would accept that apologize." He grabbed her by the hair once more and helped her on her feet before pushing her towards the stairs. "Go clean yourself up, you look hideous when you cry. I want you down here in an hour. I want to discuss more with you. Do you understand me?" Peridot nodded once and with difficulty made her way up the stairs, it hurt so bad with every step she was sure that she had broken some ribs. And her breath was short as she made it finally to her room. She could hear her mother's cries from downstairs as her father took the rest of his anger out towards her.

She stood in front of the tall mirror, her hand went up to her cheek and lightly touched it. She flinched at the stinging that she felt, she let her hand drop to the bottom of her shirt. She was afraid of what she might find under her shirt. Closing her eyes as a sharp inhale of breath came as she pulled up her shirt, when she opened her eyes she wanted to fall down on her knees at the horrid sight in front of her. Her stomach was bruised up and down and on her sides, huge purple bruises. And she was for sure that she had broken ribs, but there would be no hospital visits, nothing to show on medical records. And she wouldn't tell anyone … he knew, he knew she wouldn't so he takes advantage of that.

She put down her shirt and wobbled over to her bed, gently sitting down on it. She didn't know if she should lay down or if that would make it worse. If she did, then it might be harder for her to get back up when they want her back down there within the hour. So, Peridot just sat there until her body was stiff and the hour had past. She could still here the fighting as she made her way painfully down the stairs and into the living room where her parents were. They turned to face her, her father smelled more of alcohol than before. She could smell it all the way over from where she stood, what was he going to talk to her about? Her mother had a busted lip and what seemed like a blacken eye as she motioned for Peridot to sit down on the couch.

"We want to know why you have been disobeying us. You have been nothing, but ungrateful since we got here. Already two nights in a row you got car rides with strangers." Her daddy started off the conversation, his words were slurring a bit. "Is there anything you need to tell us?" _Yeah, that I want a happy life with friends._ Peridot looked back and forth from her parents, her mother wouldn't look her straight in the eye, and her father was swaying back and forth drunk off his ass. She didn't know what they wanted to hear from her, she just wanted to make friends. Was that impossible for her to do? She was also acting the same like always, nothing different had changed.

"I know you don't want to tell us, but we are here for you, Peridot." Her mother said softly still not looking at her. She knew that her mother somewhat cared for her, but was to scared to really do anything about it. She knew her father didn't are that much, all he cared for was his beer, sex, and being waited on. If neither happened then he got pissy, and if her mother wouldn't do it then he forced Peridot to do it. If they cared then none of this would happen, if they cared she would be able to go to a therapist. If they cared they would see that she has also been questioning her sexuality for over a year now. If they cared then she wouldn't have been scared to tell them this.

"C-can we just go eat? I don't really know what you two are talking about …" Peridot's stomach was starting to grumble at the thought of food. She hasn't ate anything all day and it sounded really good right now. She knew though that the answer would be no though.

"No, Peridot. We've seen the way you act, we've heard the way you talk to us. Has the devil consumed your soul?" Her father stumbled forward to her and grabbed her by the shirt. "I will beat the devil out of you if that's the case." She closed her eyes waiting for the fist to make contact with her face, but nothing happened. "Tell us what is going on."

"I ... I have been questioning my sexuality for over a year now..." She heard a gasp from her mom, and an angry growl from her dad. "I think ... I think. .. I might be gay ... I don't find any interest in males my age, nor do I look at them ... Like I look at girls..." Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she talked, knowing her parents wouldn't act well with what she said. There was the fist she was waiting for. It made contact with her mouth busting her lip open, there was immediate swelling and blood everywhere, another fist made contact with her stomach hitting a bruise that was already there.

"I will not fucking have a daughter that is a fag. You are lying to cover up your already sick mind." He let her down and on the couch. Her mother started to cry, she knew it was mostly hearing her daughter tell them that she was gay.

Her mother walked over and slapped her, "I will believe no such thing, coming from you! Is it those new people you have been hanging out with?! I forbid you to talk to them anymore, Peridot. My god, so help me with this child. You are sinning, you have the devil within you, and I will not have a sinner in this house, I want you to think about what you just said to me and your father." Her mother snapped horror and disgust in her eyes. Her mother rarely laid a hand on her, she felt betrayed by her. Hurt. She got up blood coming from her busted lip and her eye was swelling from the bruising on her cheek. Her whole body hurt as she walked around her parents and up the stairs to her bedroom.

 **** Abuse End ****

She carefully laid down on her bed, her fingers lightly touched her lip where she felt warm blood on her lip. She reached to the side of her where her medical supplies were in her bedside table, she always kept one by her side, no matter where they went. She opened it grabbing a already open package of gauze, taking on out she stuck it on her lip to soak up the blood that wouldn't stop. Her eyes kept averting towards the small baggy that was in the corner of the medical kit. There was a razor from a sharper and some disinfectant wipes. She tried to look away, but the thought kept nagging at her. It was an addiction that made her feel human, and valid. It has been over a week since she had last done it.

Taking the gauze off her lip she threw it in the trash that was next to her bed. She then grabbed the baggy from the kit and too out the razor, she rolled up the sleeve of her flannel next. There were already existing scars, some were from weeks ago, and some were made a week ago that were scabbing over. You are a pathetic piece of crap, just do it already and be done with it. Your parents are disgusted with you anyway. Cut. Cut. Cut. The voice in her head was unbearable, she couldn't stand it anymore. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she took the razor across her skin, she felt the pain that turned into relief as the stress drained from her.

She watched the blood drip down her wrist onto some of the kleenex she set down on her lap. She did it a few other times before she felt satisfied. She sat down the razor before grabbing some of the disinfectant wipes, cleaning the wounds that she inflicted on herself. She then grabbed some bandages from the medical kit and wrapped her wrist tight enough to stop the bleeding but loose enough to not cut off circulation. She put her stuff back into the kit, and into her drawer. Peridot crawled under the blankets not even bothering to put on her pajamas. She had stayed awake for god knows how long, her body was in pain and all she wanted to do was sleep or cry.

* * *

 **Anyway, here is the number for people living in the us. : 1-800-273-8255**


	4. Chapter 4

**August 22nd, 2017**

Amethyst sat in the corner of the couch with her legs underneath her, she had a joint in her hand ready to light it. Steven was next to her on the recliner, while her roommate Sapphire was leaning against the frame of the walkway into kitchen. "It's been a whole week. She's been ignoring us all. Amethyst, what did you do to her when you took her home last week?" Steven broke the silence as he leaned against the arm of the chair to stare at the Latina girl. He was starting to worry about his new found friend, Peridot Salazar. She was ignoring all of them and he didn't understand why.

Every time he tried to talk to her during school she was tighten her hood and quickly walk past him with her face covered. Almost like she was trying to hide something and she had a newfounded limp when she walked as well.

Amethyst looked back over at Steven with a cocked eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? Whatever is going on with her, it's her business, not mine. And not yours." In reality, Amethyst thought back to the night when she dropped her off. The look on Peridot's face was fear, and fear you only get when you know you won't survive the night without a few bruises. She's been through it so she knows that look. She shook the thought out of her head before she started to get flashbacks. "Steven, Peridot and I are not even friends. Why are you bugging me with this?"

Sapphire walked closer and snatched the joint Amethyst was about to light up away from her, "Because she's your lab partner. Plus it's obvious you want to be friends with her. Why else you offer to give her a ride back home?" Amethyst went to grab back the joint, but Sapphire stepped back and shook her head. "I told you no smoking in the house." She poked Amethyst in the forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

Amethyst grumbled as she sat on the couch, "I gave her a ride ... because ..." Why did she offer Peridot a ride in the first place? "I don't know. I thought she didn't want to get on a bus that smelled like puke and sweat. Plus she watched us do football practice, so she missed the bus." Steven giggled and she shot him a look.

"What?!" Steven threw his hands up, "It really does smell like that. Yesterday, some kid had puked on another kid and then it was a chain reaction. It was the grossest and coolest thing ever." He laughed and pretended to puke.

Amethyst got up off the couch followed by Steven walking into the kitchen where Sapphire was preparing to cook dinner. "Can I get my joint back, Sapph?" She asked leaning against the entryway frame. Sapphire looked at her with her hand on her hips, her good eye looking over at her. Sapphire was legally blind in one of her eyes and can only see with her other eye. Lately though, that eye has been giving her trouble.

"Unless you go back to your room, you're not getting this. I told you numerous times to not smoke in the living room, especially with Steven in the house. I do not need him smelling like weed and Rose makes a fuss about it." Sapphire went back on mincing the bell pepper, she stopped to look back at Amethyst.

"No! I will not. I pay some rent here, I can smoke whatever I want. Plus Steven don't mind, he likes the contact high anyway, don't you lil'man?" Amethyst looked over at Steven whose cheeks were red and he looked away. "See he does!"

"Doesn't matter if he does or not. Steven, come help me make dinner. Wash your hands first, dear." She threw the joint back at Amethyst, "Go take a drive and smoke that. We're having guests over, we don't need the house smelling like a skunk." Amethyst caught it and grumbled, putting it in her pocket as she walked over to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys from the hook beside the door.

"Fine, I'll be back by dinner. Don't burn the house down, Sapph. Steven, make sure she doesn't." Peeking through the kitchen entryway, Sapphire flipped Amethyst off who laughed and walked out of the house. Towards the truck that was in the driveaway it was the only one there as Ruby went out to the gym before dinner. Getting into driver's side, she took out her phone and thought about texting her best friend Valida. _Hey V, want to smoke? Sapphire kicked me out of the house. We're having guests over later for dinner._

Like usual it didn't take V very long to reply. _Sure, I'm at the beach with Sour Cream and Onion the usual place. We can smoke there, no one is here except us._ She set down her phone in the passenger seat and buckled up, the old truck roared to life as it started. The sun was already setting by the time she got to the beach and parked. She sat there for a few minutes watching the waves of the ocean and the sunset reflecting off of it. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and got out of the truck, taking her shoes off, she walked onto the warm sand.

Soon in the distance, she saw a much older woman. The woman was more than twenty years older than Amethyst herself and she had two kids. The only reason she knew this woman was because she helped her get out of her parents house, she was the maid there since Amethyst was just a baby. She lost her job because of her, but to V it didn't really matter as long as Amethyst was out of the house and with Rose Quartz. The woman in front of her had a short short, thick blond bob which closely resembles an onion. She was wearing a long mint green dress shirt, with her sleeves rolled up over a white t-shirt, and was wearing a slate-blue overalls with rolled up pant legs. Her feet was bare like hers. "Amethyst, over here girly!" Vidalia called her over.

Before Amethyst sat down she took the joint out of her pocket and handed it to the older woman. "You light it," she fell back on the blanket that was under the umbrella in the sand. "Sometimes it's so hard to live in that house, man. All the rules and nagging." She closed her eyes and just let there relaxing, she could hear Sour Cream and his little brother Onion playing in the water.

"I mean it's better than living with your parents. Is it not?" V asked as she lit the joint, she wasn't wrong either it was much better than living in the emotional hell hole of the place. Always having to listen to them that homosexuality was a sin and they all should burn in hell, all her god damn life. Being banned from seeing her best friends Ruby and Sapphire, it was a lot better than being there. For sure. "Speaking them, have you heard from them at all since last year?" Amethyst grunted, as she took the joint and a hit off of it.

She got out of that house when she was thirteen years old that was four years ago. Just last year, she had called them up to meet with her. She wanted to see if anything had changed since she was gone, she wanted to know if they had grown with the ever changing culture. Last year was the year she came out to them as queer, she could remember it like it was yesterday, she wishes that she doesn't though. It brought to many memories to her and it made her want to puke, "I could care less about them. They haven't sent a message, a phone call, or a birthday card since I came out to them."

 **One Year Ago**

"Mamá ... Papá ... I called you hear to talk to you ..." The 16 year old short latina girl stood in front of her parents that were on the couch at her place. Ruby and Sapphire were in their room to give them privacy, but was ready to strike if things got out of hand. Her mother was holding a glass of Horchata while her father was drinking a cup of coffee. She wanted to try and make them as comfortable as she could with what she was about to tell them.

"What is the matter, _Bicho_?" (bug) That was her childhood nickname that he gave her when she was really young. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. It took a lot to do this, they seemed to have changed when she was talking to them on the phone. They were both sweet and loving, just like she remembered them when she was just a child. "Now what is it _Mi hija_?" (My Daughter) She was trying hard not to break down right now, she wished Sapphire or even Ruby were out here with her.

"Y-You know how you said you would accept me for me no matter what?" They had always told her that when she was growing up, especially on the days when her father wasn't drinking and her mother wasn't working to her bones.

"Yes, Of course, what is it?" Her mother spoke up before taking a sip of her drink, she held the glass firmly with both of her hands as she waited for Amethyst to speak her mind. She worries for her daughter living with a _homosexual_ couple. She shuttered just at the thought of that, she didn't even want to step into this house, but for her daughter she did.

"I ... I ... please ... I know your thoughts on this already ... but I ... think ... no I know, I am queer. I-Its hard to exactly explain what it means, but basically being queer means doing away with gender altogether, because it restricts the ways people can freely and unlimitedly express themselves. It can also mean being attracted to anyone, with no regard to a person's gender or sex. It could mean someone is attracted to more than one gender, or even two genders... t-there's also other meanings t-to." She saw the look of horror and disgust in her father's eyes even before she finished what she was saying. Her mother had dropped her drink with tears in her eyes, she had the look of grief, confusion, and hurt.

"How could you do this to us, Amethyst? Is this some sick joke?" His voice was raising and he was angry, Amethyst turned her head when she heard the door open to the bedroom. She watched Ruby and Sapphire wal out, she quickly shook her head, it was better for them to stay back then come forward. She didn't want them to get hurt by any of this. "We raised you better than this. We taught you better. Is it those girls you have been hanging out with? Did they corrupt your mind?" Her dad was yelling this time, and tighten his grip on her arm. Tears were running down her face, and she shook her head. She knew that she was going to get a giant bruise there from his hand.

"N-No Papá ... I-I just feel different than normal ..." She tried to pull away. "Y-You are hurting me ... L-let go.." She cried out as her pa pushed her backwards making her fall on the ground pain shot through the arm she landed on. Sapphire and Ruby ran over to her and helped her up, Amethyst had broken her arm during the fall.

"I want you out of my house now before I call the cops on you." Ruby snapped and opened the door to let them out. Her mother was crying, and mumbling a pray. It was too quiet for Amethyst to catch it all, but it was something like let this child see the light of god, or something like that. Her head was to foggy too hear much.

"No, daughter of mine, is going to be gay. Never. Not under my house. I don't ever want to fucking hear those words again. And it's your two fault. You corrupted my daughter." Ruby laughed as she heard that.

"Oh, definity, good thing this isn't your house. Now get the fuck out before I corrupt you too." Ruby slammed the door shut and ran back over to Amethyst who was about to pass out from the pain in her swollen arm.

"Amethyst..." V's voice threw her off her thoughts, she felt hot wetness on her face. Her hand went to her cheeks, as she felt the tears. Her arm was also throbbing, she looked down and she saw hand marks. Was she grabbing her wrist? She was crying as well. Why was she crying? Amethyst sat up and looked at Vidalia before wiping the tears away. "Are you okay, Sweetie? You spaced out then started crying." The joint was out, and she noticed Sour Cream and Onion were staring at her as well.

"W-What? Yeah … I'm okay. I was just thinking …" Amethyst laughed nervously, V gave her a knowing look. Usually when she had one of this flashes, she would tell the older woman, but her kids were here now. "I am going to go back to the house, dinner must be almost done. And I am pretty hungry." Vidalia gave her an uncertain look before nodding. "Keep the joint.." Giving her a hug, and waving goodbye to the kids, she walked back to her truck. Leaning against it she put back on her shoes, then looked at her phone. No text from Sapphire so dinner must not be done yet and she didn't want to go back home, so she decided to take a drive.

She ended up driving to a cliff that overlooked Beach City, stopping the truck she got out and walked over to the edge. Sitting down she let her legs hang off, thinking about what it would be like if she just jumped off. Would it be quick and painless? Would people be hurt if she didn't come home? She heard a twig snap behind her, turning her head she saw a figure when the figure walked closer she noticed it was Peridot. "Peri? What are you doing here?"

She saw the young girl tensed up, but she could barely see her face as it was covered. However, she knew it was Peridot. "I-I ... needed out of my house ... what are you doing here?" Peridot asked stuttering, she wasn't expecting anyone to be up here this late. Peri knew she was going to get in major trouble if her parents had found out that she snuck out of the house. "D-do you mind if I sit with you?" Amethyst scooted a bit to the side and patted the spot next to her, she heard Peri take a sharp breath as she sat down even in the light she couldn't see Peridot's face.

"I took a drive and ended up here ... I needed some time to think. It's beautiful up here, and quiet. Is that why you came here?" Peridot nodded and looked at the light of Beach City, they lit up the night sky. "Can I ask you why you have been ignoring the group? Steven has been worrying about you nonstop. And you won't talk to me in science … so?"

Peridot took a shaky breath then let down her hood, Amethyst covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Peri's face. It was all bruised up with healing bruises that looked like it might have been a week old at the most. "T-That's why … I'm sorry ... for ignoring the group ... mom and dad said the group is bad influences on me ..." She mumbled and played with her hands in her lap.

"What happened? Did they do this to you?" Amethyst put a hand on her leg where Peri flinched from the contact. "Was it because of me giving you a ride?" She clenched her fists as she moved her hand away from Peridot's leg. She couldn't look at her anymore, she only got more pissed off at the thought. "I'm sorry you do not need to tell me if you do not want too." She knew she should have told Rose when she had the chance.

Peridot realized that she hasn't answered Amethyst in a couple of minutes, "Um … I will. I … um … came out as gay to my parents... they didn't accept it too well." Amethyst felt a pang of pain in her heart as she knew all too well what Peridot was going through. "My dad was drinking when you dropped me off at my house … he um punished me first then it got worse …" She looked at Amethyst who didn't look at her, but she can see small tears coming out of her eyes.

Amethyst took a deep breath, "My mama and Papa, disowned me when I came out to them as queer. That day my arm was broken by my father … I am so sorry, Peri that they did this to you." Peri looked at Amethyst shocked. Why was she telling her all of this? Why was Peri herself telling her about what happens in her own home? "You better not tell anyone ... I swear Peri, if this gets out ..."

"No, no, I promise this is between us, Ame." Peridot said quickly, as she heard Amethyst let out a breath. "At least I am not alone, I don't know what to do ... I don't want to be disowned Amethyst. I have nowhere to go, I wish they just understand that I like girls and not men."

"I know someone who can help you get out of the situation… The advance math teacher, Rose, she can help you get out of your house. She's a retired CPS worker, she is one of the ladies who helped me out of my situation…" Amethyst said to only see Peridot shaking her head.

"I … I can't Amethyst… I don't want to go into foster care … I'll just give them time …" Peridot was shaking and Amethyst had the urge to pull the smol bean in her lap and just hug her. Let her know that she was there for her, that she wasn't alone. Her phone then started to ring, taking it out she saw her parents' faces. Her heart skipped a couple of beats and just let the phone ring before it stopped. "W-who was that?"

"No one, don't worry about it." Her phone started to ring again, getting it out she sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Mija_ ," It was her mother, "Finally, you answer, we were starting to get worried when you haven't been answering any of our phone calls. Your father and I want you to come over for dinner next week. We want you to meet somebody." She groaned, of course they wanted her only when they wanted something.

"No." She simply said and was about to answer when her mother started talking again. It was more of a whisper than anything.

"Please, Amethyst, I missed you so much. I am sorry for what your father did, I forgave you a long time ago, come over, show your papa what an amazing girl you have become." Amethyst rolled her eyes, she knew her mother never accepted who she was, nor will her father ever will.

"Fine, next week. I'm going to bring somebody." She simply said, and then hung up. Amethyst took a deep breath, before yelling on the top of her lungs, she had to set her phone down before she threw it over the cliff. Peridot had tensed up and scooted a bit away from Amethyst giving her space. "FUCKING HELL! WHY ME?! FUCK! FUCK!" She yelled, and pulled at her own hair. She had to close her eyes and take deep breaths to try and calm herself down. " _es pura mierda, saben cómo me trataron. Sólo me quieren cuando quieren algo_." (It's fucking bullshit, they know how they treated me. They only want me when they want something.)

Amethyst sighed and remembered that Peridot was with her, she looked at the frightened girl giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you had to see that … it was my parents on the other end of the phone … they want me to meet someone next week for dinner. You want to catch a ride home with me?" Peridot shook her head and pointed to the skateboard leaning against the truck. "You sure?"

"Are you okay, Ame?" Peridot asked softly as both of them stood up and walked over to their stuff. Amethyst nodded, "Alright, I am just double checking. You seem pretty upset."

"I'm sure. Well, be careful, message me when you get home so I know you made it back safely." Peridot nodded grabbing her skateboard and stepped back from the truck as it started the car. Amethyst sat there before banging her head on the steering wheel and making the horn go off. She left Peridot there mostly worried for her than herself.

 **August 23rd, 2017**

Amethyst walked down the hallway with her math book under her arm, "Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to this dinner, Pearl." She mumbled as she walked passed students who were trying to get to their classes. "I am starting to regret even saying yes. I don't even have the slightest clue who they want me to see. I was just so frustrated, I scared poor Peri for god's sake. And if I didn't set my phone down I would have thrown it off the cliff." It was still lunch, but there was only a few minutes before the fifth period bell would ring. She was walking with Pearl as they shared the same Math class.

"Honestly, I think you should do it. Just bring someone with you if things get out of hand. I know the last time you all met up it wasn't that fun. But maybe they really are trying to change, Ame." Pearl went to her locker as Amethyst leaned against someone else's which happened to be Peridots.

She hid her smile as Peridot walked up to her, "Hey …" Peridot whispered softly, she was slouching a bit which worried Amethyst. "C-can I get to my locker, please, Ame?" She nodded and moved out of her way. "Thank you." She flashed her a smile that didn't which her eyes, her hood was also not on this time showing off the bruises. Pearl eyes widened as she saw them, but quickly looked away when she saw the look Amethyst gave her.

"Peridot, are you doing okay?" Amethyst asked looking her up and down , holding back the smile that tried to form. She looked away, just something about last night's conversation made them closer. And Peridot texted her too when she was safely in the house, they had texted until little Peridot had fallen asleep on her. Just today, she seemed more off then she has been for the past week. Especially in chemistry, she hasn't been doing her best in that class. Peridot looked at Amethyst then looked around before nodding."Yes, I am doing fine. Thanks for asking." She mumbled and grabbed her binder for one of her classes. "Good evening, Pearl. Loving the new makeup look." She waved goodbye before walking away. Amethyst stared at her concerned for her wellbeing, but she also starred just to stare as her stomach knotted.

Pearl nudged Amethyst's shoulder as they walked to their class, "You like her. And you can't deny it. Not with that blush on your cheeks." Amethyst looked down at her book wanting to hit Pearl with it.

"I do, as a friend, Pearl. Nothing more and nothing less. I am concerned for her though, do you see how she slumps and how she kind of looks like she is losing weight? And those bruises on her face. I mean like for real, she still has been avoiding us. And she just sits alone at lunch. In Chemistry, she sits as far away from me as possible, and barely gets any of her work done. They walked into class, and sat in the way back like usual next to Matthias.

"What are you two talking about?" Matthias whispered to Pearl, who whispered it back to Amethyst.

"We are talking about, Peridot. Amethyst likes her, but she doesn't want to admit it, she thinks she is going through some issues that are really affecting her." Pearl mumbled and took out her binder for honors math which made Amethyst and Matt do the same as they didn't want to get in trouble.

"Do you like Peridot? Why don't you just flat out tell her, maybe some of the issues she is going through will be resolved if you say you like her." Matt whispered over to Amethyst who rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Peridot in that way, Matt. I like her as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Like I told Pearl. I am just concerned for her well-being. It's just what she told me the other night, I don't know if her living situation is okay… no I know for a fact that her living situation isn't safe."

"Then why haven't you told Rose then?" Pearl asked concerned. "If you know for a fact that she isn't safe then you need to tell Rose right after school."

"We have to tell mom, Amethyst, if you are that concerned."

"No ... I can't just spill the beans to Rose, it's not my problem to just be spilling these things out ... She needs to do it herself. Plus she told me she didn't want to go to foster care … she is scared, guys. But I also just don't want her to go through with what I had to go through is all. I don't want it to lean that way." Ms. Opal cleared her throat as she stood in front of the three.

"You three get afternoon detention after school. As you all wouldn't listen to me when I called your names three times." She said and stuck a piece of paper with the time and date of the detention on their desks. Amethyst groaned, Pearl face palmed, and Matt literally almost freaked out.

"No, no, no. I have football practice after school, Ms. Opal. If I miss this practice I won't be able to go to the game Friday, against Emerald City. You can't do this."

Ms. Opal put a finger under Matt's chin, and made him look straight up at her in the eyes. "I can do whatever I want. Try to say more, and you get double detention with Ms. Sugilite." Matt groaned and pushed her hand away leaving Ms. Opal with a smirk on her face as she walked back up to the class. Ms. Sugilite was the after school detention teacher, she also taught weights during school hours. She was really strict and hated everyone.

"Great, mom is going to kill me." Matt mumbled and stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. He ran his hand through his hair and glared at Amethyst and Pearl

"Not our fault." Mouthed Amethyst, and Pearl giggled a little.

"This should be interesting. First time in detention, this should be great!" Pearl was too optimistic about going to detention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I did write most of this on my phone, so if there is any mistakes that is why. Anyway, I hope you like this super duper long chapter. I had fun writing and researching for parts of this. ^.^**

"You're not the only one who is gonna miss the game, Matt…" Amethyst grumbled as her, Matthias and Pearl walked to Ms. Sugilite's in E-3. She was a huge black lady and the most feared teacher at school because she didn't mind using corporal punishment. No one was going to stop her or tell anyone either that's how much power she had over the kids and school staff. Kiania Santiago, the principal and Jasper's mother who is also known as "Yellow" for her brightly colored decorated room with everything yellow was known to take a liking to Ms. Sugilite and her cruel ways of discipline.

"Yeah, but you're not the star quarterback are you?" Matt snapped his accent was coming out more making it harder for Amethyst to understand him. The blow hurt though, she might not have been the "star quarterback," but she was next in line to be one. This was a blow to both of their reputations on the football team especially when Jasper was going to take Matt's place in the game. Matthias saw how hurt Amethyst was and he sighed. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't have said that. You're important to the team as much as I am." Amethyst just nodded and looked down at her feet. In all reality, was she really as important to the team as he was?

Biting her lip, she tried to shake the thought out of her head, she looked up at Matt who looked down at her before he looked away. He must have known that she didn't want to talk about it any longer, instead he went over to Pearl who was leaning against the wall reading a book. She watched them a bit with smiles on their faces and listening to their giggles as they talked about the book. Amethyst looked away just as Peridot raced passed the three of them with such speed, luckily Amethyst was able to catch up with her and grabbed the girl's wrist.

Peridot had hissed in pain as Amethyst had grabbed right where the cuts were on her wrist. She tried to hold back the 'ow' that tried to escape, but it did no good when Amethyst tightened her grip as Peridot tried to pull away from her. She got pulled into a corner still close to the classroom, so she wouldn't get in more trouble for not being in sight when Ms. Sugilite comes. Whenever that would be exactly. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you," Amethyst quickly let go of Peri's wrist who held it to her chest the moment it was free. "Are you okay? Can I see?" Amethyst had stepped forward putting Peridot up against a wall with no way to escape, her breathing started to come in quick gasps like she was about to have an anxiety or panic attack.

Amethyst stepped back to give Peridot some room and waited for her to calm down, the whole time she bit her lip drawing blood. She didn't know what to do when it came to something like this, well she did, but it was always different with everyone on how they want you to help. "W-what do you want, Amethyst?" Peridot finally was able to get out her words once she was calmed down.

"I-I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and study for the test in Chemistry. I know you don't have all the notes that we have been taking for the past week, so I thought I can give you my notes. I also needed to talk to you alone …" There were some giggling in the background and she couldn't tell if Pearl and Matthias were giggling at them or if it was a type of flirty giggling between the two. Peridot was shaking a bit, she could feel the blood seeking through her bandages and the sting from the cuts.

She knew she had to tell her mom that she was going over to someone else's house and not Amethyst's, but she did really needed those notes or she would surely fail the test. "Um … sure. I-I'll asked mom. What time?" She had asked nervously and took a shaky breath, trying to force a smile on her face as she watched Amethyst look at the clock on the wall in the hallway.

"I have an hour of detention which ends at 4:30, its 3:30 now. So, about around five should be good. Also don't you forget to bring your notes, you'll need them to start coping down mine." Peridot had nodded once again before side stepping Amethyst so she was out of the corner. "Oh, if you want you can stay for dinner, I know you have social anxiety and all, but we are having company over. I hope that doesn't bother you so much. Sapphire makes a mean Koshari dish, if you are wondering it is a vegetarian dish from the middle east. It has rice, lentils, macaroni, garlic and chickpeas, bought together by a spicy tomato sauce and topped off with fried onion." Just hearing that made Peridot's tummy growl with hunger, she really wanted to go over there.

"That all sounds really good… I'll get back to you if I can go …" Peri said fidgeting with her wrist just wanting to go home already. "I-I have to go before I miss the bus. Don't want that," she laughed nervously again, she didn't even understand why she was so nervous around Amethyst all of a sudden either. She averted her eyes before quickly walking out of the hallway of the school. She wanted to get home, but at the same time she didn't want to go home, she could always just call her parents up and ask them now. She technically knew what the answer would be, but it wouldn't hurt to take a shot.

Amethyst managed to get back to the other two just as a huge dark skinned woman came thumping down the hallway. They could hear the thumps of her heavy footsteps, all three of their hearts started to beat faster than a race horse. She looked up to see the lady wobbling herself over to them, she was 5'5, but the scariest woman you would ever meet. She could hear Matthias gulp as Ms. Sugilite came closer, if a six foot something quarterback was scared of this short woman then it was pretty bad. "So, these are the damn troublemakers I have for detention." she laughed haughtily, "I got the star quarterback, another football player, and miss goody two shoes. I got rules here and if you do not follow them I will spank your asses myself because obviously your parents didn't raise you with manners."

She pushed Amethyst out of the way as she unlocked the door and swung it open. She walked in followed by the three of them, "Take your damn seats, while I'll explain the rules," they quickly did what they were told. "Rule #1 No fucking talking. Rule #2 No Electronics. If I see you with one I will take it and throw it in the trash after smashing it in pieces. Rule #3 If I come back to find out that any of you goofed off, and I will find out your asses are mine." She then laughed again walking out of the room and locking them inside from the outside. They all know she wasn't allowed to do this to them, but she did anyway and she didn't come back until the very end of the session so they just did whatever they wanted too. "Get the fuck out of my classroom, I am missing my program." Snapped Ms. Sugilite once she came back, she pulled them all out of the room when they even came close to the door.

They walked out of the school towards the parking lot, Pearl was gonna get a ride with Matthias, so Amethyst had better time to get ready back at her place for when Peridot comes over. Wait … why was she even thinking about getting ready for Peridot? She was only coming over for a study date and dinner … shit that sounded bad. It wasn't actually a date date, it was just two friends studying for a test in chemistry. She didn't like her that way, they had just met not too long ago. Her stupid brain just like playing tricks on her that was all. When they got towards the parking lot they had seen Steven and Peridot sitting inside the bed of her truck. What were they doing there? "Hey guys!" Steven called and waved.

Steven jumped out of the bed of the truck and helped Peridot out of it carefully. "Why did you two stay so late after school? I thought you both had to catch a bus home." Amethyst said as she wrapped her arm around Steven's neck and started to give him a noogie.

They both laughed as Steven managed to get away from Amethyst and the noogie, "I stayed because Peridot didn't want to go home right away and she didn't want to be alone." She wondered if Peridot had contacted her parents first and what she had told them. Amethyst didn't want Peridot to get into any more trouble than she is already in for the other times she did this. She walked over to Peridot who seemed to be uncomfortable at this whole situation, she lightly touched the girl's shoulder.

"Can I speak to you?" Amethyst asked softly before giggling a little bit as Peridot looked around confused before she nodded when she realized that Ame was talking to her. They walked away from the others so they have some bit of privacy. "What's under your sleeve, Peri?" She asked gently. She can already guess what be under that sleeve, but she wanted to hear it from her.

"What … what are you talking about? My arm?" Peridot asked taking a step away from Amethyst, "Let's just get going, I need to get that studying done before I have to get home." she could still feel the drying blood on her wrist sticking to the bandages it was going to be painful when she has to remove it later. Amethyst bit her lip before shaking her head and grabbed the girls hand avoiding the wrist at all costs. "Amethyst, just let go of me and let's get out of here before we make a scene." She whispered to try and avoid the eyes of the others that were talking near Matthias' car that was parked next to Amethyst's truck.

Amethyst shook her head and looked towards the others at the moment they were to involved with their talking. "No. We're not leaving until you tell me what's under your sleeve. We both know what's it like and we both know I've notice why more shit then you told me the other day. The way you've been treating all of us?" She whispered a little too harshly than she had meant it to be. "You are wearing thick long sleeves shirts in ninety degree weather in August. You're losing weight as well, you're like a bag of bones."

Peridot managed to pull away from Amethyst's trip on her hand and looked down at her feet before clenching her fists tightly. It doesn't matter what was under her sleeve. It doesn't matter that she was losing weight. Nothing mattered anymore and it shouldn't matter to Amethyst either. She was just a stranger at school. "It doesn't feel that hot. I like my flannels, there is nothing wrong with wearing them around in any type of weather. What I told you is all in the past, everything is perfectly fine." In reality, things were the same at home, it's just get progressively worse especially when something doesn't add up at the bank for her father's liking. He comes home and takes it out on his mother or herself. "Leave it alone, Amethyst."

"I'm not gonna leave it alone, Peri. You are my friend and I'm not gonna lose a friend over something like this. If it is what I think it is then it isn't the way to go." Amethyst shifted her weight from foot to foot, images going through her head of all the years she had done it. The scars that she has to look at everytime she changes or takes a shower. The feelings of being unwanted, the feelings of being worthless. "Please listen to me, Peridot, it's hard to give up an addiction that makes you feel human enough. If only you could see what's underneath my clothes, you'll understand how hard it is." She felt the tears wanting to escape and run down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to let the emotions win.

"Do you even have a slightest idea what I'm going through, Amethyst? No … I don't think you do. There's a difference between me and you. You're out and about with friends and people who love you and I'm stuck with the people who … who. Gah! Just drop it … okay? You can't help me. No one can help me." Her voice was starting to rise before Amethyst grabbed her shoulders tightly making Peridot flinch away. "Let me go!" Peri screamed out making the birds in the trees rustle out and the voices of chatter stop to stare at the two girls.

"You think I don't know what you're going through? Are you motherfucking stupid?" Amethyst voice was rising too, she was letting her emotions get a hand on her even if she tried hard for them not too. A pang in her heart ruptured as she saw the fear in Peridot's eyes. Was she becoming just like her father? "Peri, listen to me, I know what's it like to have an abusive father. Remember what I told you? That wasn't the first time he had laid his hands on me. I had went through periods of depression, I went through what you're going through right now. I thought about ending my life way to many times, I can't watch you go through this." She pushed Peridot making her stumble backwards knocking her into a tree. She was just becoming like her father, wasn't she?

"Amethyst! What are you doing?" She faintly heard the boys voice yell and saw him run over to Peridot to see if she was doing okay. Amethyst was somewhere else, she didn't even feel the hands of Pearl shaking her trying to get her attention. She didn't see Peridot push Steven away from her with tears of feeling betrayed in her eyes and walked away. She didn't even see Steven glare at her as he followed Peridot not wanting her to be alone in this state.

She just went completely numb while having flashes of her childhood zoom past her eyes. She didn't want to become like her father, she didn't want to make people feel like shit. She didn't want to lay her hands on anyone like she did with Peridot. "Amethyst! Amethyst, what were you two fighting over?" Pearl kept asking, but not getting through to her friend. Amethyst just shook her head, pushing her friend away from her and walked over to the truck. Matthias stepped away to let her into the cab, he knew when she got like this just to leave her alone.

Starting the car, her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove out of the parking lot. When she got to a stop light she had lit a cigarette and rolled down her window. She was still numb as she kept driving, not really knowing where she was going until she had pulled up to the curb of Rose Quartz - Universe's house. Checking the time on her dash, she knew the teacher would be home by now, once she got out she stepped on the butt of her cigarette. She saw Greg's can there as well. Great.

She went to the front door and knocked, any other time she would have just walked right in, but you never know what was going on in the house when Greg was around. The door opened, but it wasn't Rose or Greg that answered the door it was a young man with Chestnut color skin and deep brown eyes with bright orange around the pupil shining with concern for the younger girl in front of him. He was about a few years older than her around the same age as Sapphire probably twenty. He had thick curls on top with a high bald taper fade, he was tall too, but Matthias was taller. The male also had no shirt on and he looked like he was working in the heat as sweat dripped down his body. She tried to put a name to his face as she seen him somewhere before. "Is Rose here? Her car is in the driveway." Amethyst asked through her cracks in her voice, the male opened the door wider to let her come inside. He stepped away for a minute and when he came back he had his shirt back on.

"Are you okay?" The male asked as Amethyst started to buckle under her weight. She didn't think she was okay at all. She wanted to scream and cry, maybe hit something, but she also felt somewhat numb again. She didn't answer the male as he wrapped a arm around her waist and took her to the couch, that's when she finally broke. She clenched onto the shirt of the male and cried into his chest. He didn't seem to mind as he yelled for Rose to come. Both Rose and Greg came running inside from the back door they both seem to have dirt covering them.

"Tristão, what's going on?" Rose's voice boomed throughout the empty house as she walked over to the two. It clicked in Amethyst's head who the male was as she pulled away from him so he could stand up and Rose take his place. Tristão S. Navarro, he is a student at the college here in Beach City, but he also works at the teen center. What was he doing at Rose's house? Rose took the place of Tristão and hugged Amethyst tightly in her arms as she sobbed more.

Before the boy even had a chance to talk, Greg's voice was heard. "Um, I should be going, I'll come back tomorrow around the same time to help with the garden more. I have to get back to the car wash before something terrible happens there …" Greg mumbled and leaned down to kiss Rose's cheek.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. universe." She giggled and watched him leave the house, they were both actually divorce, but he comes around to help her take care of the kids and other things. She also kept his last name.

After he left, she looked at the boy, "Tristão, can you go put some tea on the kettle? And if you want you can be done for the day and go home. Thank you for helping me with the backyard." He nodded without saying a word and walked into the kitchen leaving Rose and Amethyst alone on the couch. She rubbed the girls back in and down trying to soothe her, "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Amethyst said quiet for a few minutes just taking in the strawberry scent of Rose. She had cleared up her tears finally, she hated crying. She hated the snot that ran down her face and the tears that dry up and make her face stiff. She pulled away from Rose feeling worthless and empty inside. She could have handled Peridot way better than she did in the parking a lot. She could have kept her hands off the girl and kept her voice calm. Instead, she pushed her and raised her voice at the girl, just like her father would have done with her. Could she even make it to the dinner at this point? Could she even face her father in the eyes?

She shook her head, "No, I'm not okay. I was stupid enough to accept an invitation to have dinner with parents on Wednesday and I am worried about my friend Peridot Salazar." Her hands started to shake as she took a deep breath, "I could have handled her better than I did … I yelled at her like a dumbass… I just wanted to help. She is having issues at home and all I wanted to do was be there." The boy had came back with two cups of tea for Rose and her, she thanked him quietly. He whispered something in Rose's ear before she told him bye as he walked out of the house.

"Keep going, Love." Rose simply replied as she held the warm cup of tea in her hands. She waited patiently for the girl to continue. Amethyst was having trouble though, should she even tell Rose about what's going on with Peridot? It wasn't even any of their business, but she wanted to help her and this was the only way she could think of.

"I … I got so worked up because she didn't want my help. She didn't think I understood what she is going through. I snapped and told her the short version of what I went through and pushed her into a tree. I didn't want that. I just wanted a simple conversation." Amethyst started to cry once again as she went back to thinking that she was turning into her father. "R-Rose … what if … what if I am turning into my father? I don't want to answer things with … with violence."

Rose set down her cup of tea and grab the box of tissues that sat underneath the lamp. She handed a couple of tissues to Amethyst who took them and blew her nose. The older lady started to stroke her hair gently, "She, everything is going to be okay, my dear. Now do you want to discuss what you are worrying about with Peridot? Other than the way you had handled the situation?"

Amethyst grabbed her cup of tea with shaking hands, she was craving a cigarette to help calm her nerves. "I … I don't know if I should just spill out her problems like this. They are not mine to do that…" she took a sip of her tea trying to not spill it everywhere on her. The Latina girl already knew what Rose's response was going to be before she even stated it.

"If you think she needs help Amethyst then you have too." Rose was the type of person to help when they needed help. When Amethyst met her, she was working as a Child Services Worker, but she was also working with higher ups to help secure children from abusive homes and situations where they were unsafe at. Most of the jobs did was help track down human traffickers trying to sell off little kids to murders and pedos. Sometimes if it was absolutely necessary she would have kids stay with her as safe spots. That what happened with Amethyst, she had helped her when she needed the most just like Vidalia. Amethyst always had to hide the bruises from her father when he had his fits of rage or when her mother had her fits of rage too. So she knew exactly where Peridot was going through.

"Peridot is gay … and her parents are homophobic like mine…" Amethyst started it off like that, "But that's not the reason why I am concerned, I'm concerned because I saw her with her face bruised up." she then went on to tell the long story of what Peridot had told her. She told Rose how she thought Peridot might be self harming and starving herself, she had stopped when she got to the part of where she invited Peridot to study and have dinner with her. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach as she thought of Peridot coming over to her house, but now maybe she wouldn't because of the way she acted towards her.

"This is a problem, I think you should talk and apologize to her Amethyst. Tell her you were just concerned and didn't mean to hurt her like you did, then invite her over again. I want to have a talk with her myself." Rose mumbled, more concerned on her face as she thought about Peridot's condition. Was she able to help her out of that house? She helped so many others before, but could she still do it now. "Tell me, Amethyst, do you like Peridot?" Amethyst's cheeks heated up as she was asked that question. Did she like Peridot more than a friend? She just met her and barely knows anything about the girl, but she loved how awkward the girl was always. She loved how she stayed after school to watch her have football practice. She loved how she was in band so she shared the field with her. She finally nodded on the question, "Then why don't you tell her that you like her, Hun?"

"Because Rose… we just met … she doesn't like me like that. And why would she? I'm worthless to everyone … I'm becoming my dad. Look how short and fat I am. Rose … no one wants an overstuffed panda. I'm broken, no one wants to take the time and glue my pieces back together. I'm not even able to do that myself."

"That is not true, you are perfect the way you are, Amethyst. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Plus you don't know until you try to talk to her, honey. Talk and you will see. Now do you want anything to eat before you leave?" Amethyst nodded once, she was kind of hungry and wanted something to chew on before she left. When Rose got up and went into the kitchen, Amethyst pulled up her shirt a bit to look at the scars that were on her stomach. You could also faintly see the craved word "fat" that was cut into her skin. She pulled down her shirt as she couldn't look at it anymore, it wasn't going to be easy to talk to Peridot.

After leaving Rose's house, she stopped at the beach and sat in her truck watching the waves. She didn't want to go home right away to get a mouth full from Ruby and Sapphire because she knew that Pearl and the others must have told her already. She texted Steven to see if Peridot was still with them. Hey Lil'man, is Peridot with you by a chance?

No. She went home because someone was a bitch to her. Great. She sighed, throwing her phone in the passenger seat of the truck before pulling out of the parking lot of the beach. She needed to talk to Peridot, but she was expecting to deal with her parents. Now where did she live? It didn't take her long to find where Peridot lived, she had remembered it was the rundown house on the end of the street near the beach.

She had pulled up in front and parked the truck just sitting there for a few minutes trying to level her breathing. She didn't know how they would react if she just walked up to the door and asked about their daughter. Especially after what they done to Peri when she gave her a ride home that one night. She got out of the truck and walked slowly to the front door with chipping blue paint, and knocked lightly. For a few there she thought she might have knocked to lightly until a man answered the door. She could smell the booze on his breath as he stared down at her with unfocusing eyes. His voice was nothing but slurs as he tried to pronounce the words. "Who are you? And w-h-h-hat dooo you want?" He swayed back and forth before a woman had came up behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Hi. I'm sorry about him. Honey, go sit down as I take care of the girl at the door." She managed to turn him around and push him towards the couch where he stumbled and fell face first. "Can I help you, young lady?" She asked way to sweetly to the point where Amethyst wanted to gag at the fakeness in her voice.

"Um … is Peridot home?" Amethyst asked never taking her eyes of the lady in front of her. She must have been Peridots mother they look like they could be sisters though.

The lady in front of her narrowed her eyes, "Why? What do you want with my daughter?"

"I am her Chemistry partner and I wanted to know if she would like to study with me back at my place. We have a test on Friday and I know Peri doesn't have all the notes down. And um if you're worried for her, the Advance Math teacher Ms. Quartz-Universe is going to be there. She's coming over for dinner with her two sons Steven and Matthias."

Mrs. Salazar just stared down at her before moving to the side and invited Amethyst in. "You run up the stairs and go to your left. That's her room. She didn't seem to happy when she got home, so I'm warning you now." Amethyst 'thanked her' and ran up the stairs and to the left, the door was closed. She knocked softly so she would bug the parents downstairs.

"If you're here to bring me food, I'm not hungry. So please just go away." She called out from the other side of the door. Peridot was curled up under the covers in the best fetus position she can manage with her ribs being busted up. Amethyst held back a chuckle at the cute voice behind the door, it also sounded sad.

"You're kind of out of luck there, I mean if I did have food then I would go away. Then again if I had food I would have ate it already as well." she let the chuckle loose, but was interrupted when Peridot started to scream at her.

"I especially want you to go away!" Amethyst sighed and wiggled the doorknob, she was surprised to see that it was unlocked and walked in, only leaving the door open a crack. She walked over to the mound of blankets on the bed.

"Peri … let's talk. Show your face before I start spooning you. And I don't think you want an overstuffed Panda to be spooning you. Because then I'm gonna put my leg over you and squeeze you like a cute bunny rabbit." Amethyst smirked as Peridot's head peeked through the blankets, a cute little blush on her cheeks, but her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She frowned as pain shot through her, she did that. She made Peridot cry and have puffy eyes like that. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I overreacted. I have just been to worried about you is all. I wanted to know if you were okay." Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck and stared down at her feet, feeling really guilty about earlier.

Peridot went back under the covers and huffed, Amethyst sighed rolling her eyes, "I warned you." She felt the bed pushed down under her weight as she climbed under the blankets making it easier for her to spoon Peridot. She was so light that it was easy for her to wrap her arms around the small body and her leg gently rested on her hip. She heard Peridot giggle and try to keep her face hidden with a small throw pillow. She grabbed it up and pushed it away from her as she leaned down breathing hot hair on Peri's neck, "Hey there, cutie. What are you doing, hiding your face like that?" Peri felt her face heat up as she blushed brighter than ever with the most beautiful smile on her face that Amethyst have ever seen on anyone.

"F-Fine. I forgive you. Now get off of me." She huffed and Amethyst shook her head laughing.

"Naaaah. I kind of like it in this position. Don't you, little one?" Peri squirmed at the nickname making Amethyst laugh harder, but eventually getting off of the poor girl to just lay next to her.

Peri flipped around to be face to face with Amethyst who just smiled at her. "Is that all you came to do was apologize and smother me?" Peridot looked so innocent and so adorable with her cheeks bright with blushing, her giggles she makes it made Amethyst feel warm and tingly inside.

"I wanted to know if the study date was still up for grabs and going to dinner at my place."

Peridot nodded. "Yes, it's still on. Now get up so I can go ask my parents." Amethyst got up followed by Peridot, who still had her shoes on. She giggled at that thought which made Peridot feel a little self-conscious as they walked out of the room and downstairs. Her dad was passed out drunk on the couch and her mother was in the kitchen. "Mom, this is Amethyst Pedroza, she goes to my school. I wanted to know if I can go over to her place and study for the test on Friday. She has also invited me to stay for dinner."

"Yes, but be back by 11. It is a school night after all." Peridot was a bit shocked at the response, but thanked her mother anyway. By the time they made it back to Amethyst's place the house was full of people, there was Pearl, Rose, Steven, Matthias, Sapphire, Ruby and one of Steven's best friends that he met over the summer Connie. She actually went to a private school so the only times he usually gets to hang out with her is sometimes on the weekdays like today and on the weekends.

"Ooo the Lovers are back together," Matthias smirked before being slapped in the arm by Rose who he was sitting next too. He pouted and stuck his tongue out being laughing as Rose did it back to him. Ruby started to laugh at the twos interaction as she stood in the walkway to the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. "Good to see you two back safe and sound.

"Hey Peridot, I'll meet you in my room. It's the one on the right. Hey, Rose, can I speak with you outside?" Rose stood up nodding as she watched Ruby show Peridot where the Amethyst's room was before she followed Amethyst outside to the front yard. "So, she forgave me ... but how do I tell her that I like her ... I'm really nervous. It's been awhile since I .. tried to tell someone."

Rose chuckled and put a hand on Amethyst's shoulder, before bending down to be her height. "Go with what your heart tells you, Amethyst. Ask her on a date first, take her to Funland, tomorrow after school. Treat her like she is your world. If she says no, then give her some time. I'm pretty sure she likes you as much as you like her." Amethyst gave Rose a hug before they both walked back into the house. She said "hi" to Connie, before walking into her room to find Peridot spread out on her bed with her eyes closed. She looks like she was in peace before she opened her eyes as she heard Amethyst walk in and close the door.

"Hey cutie, are you having fun spread out on my bed?" She asked the girl as she giggled staring at Peridot. Peri just shrugged as she sat up watching Amethyst walking over to her bag that was on the desk grabbing out the notebook and handing it to her. She took out her own notes and started to copy them down pretty quickly, they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Amethyst could feel her heartbeat quickly in her chest. What if Peridot tells her no? What if she doesn't like her that way? She just had to do it and get it done and over with it, she told herself as she sat down on the bed next to Peridot. "Um, hey Peri …" Peridot looked up before looking down at her notes once again, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Most likely, why?"

"I was wondering ... if you would like to go out with me? Go to Funland." Peridot stopped writing and looked slowly up at Amethyst. "And then .. if that goes um well, would you like to go to dinner with me at my ..um.. Parents on Wednesday because I don't want to go alone?"

"Go ... to funland ... as a date?" Amethyst swallowed her hands were sweaty as she nodded.

"I-I mean, if it's a no then ... I understand ..." Peridot was quiet for a few minutes as she kept writing the notes, it was making Amethyst very uneasy. Maybe she didn't like her that way like Rose said. Peridot's breathing became hitched a little. No one ever asked her out before. Does she say yes? Does she like Amethyst lie that? What if she fucked up and do something to mess everything up like she always does?

Peridot looked back up again, and nodded. "Yes, sure, I would love too." She took a deep breath and had to stopped her writing as her hands were shaking madly. She looked back at Amethyst whose cheeks were a different shade of color and her smile was wide, "Are you okay there?" Peri giggled before getting tackled into a hug, falling on the floor, the impact wasn't that bad as Amethyst had a bunch of clothes where she landed. But Peri was still out of breath from the pain in her ribs, she managed not to show it though as she was too busy laughing with the girl that was on top of her.

She hasn't laughed like this in months and it felt so so good. "Yes, I am super duper fine. Are you okay?" Amethyst asked through the bursts of laughter. Both of her arms were on the side of Peridot's body, the girl just nodded and stopped her laughing as they stared up at each other. Peridot's cheeks were really heated as she realized that there was a girl on top of her, and a beautiful one who just asked her out on a date at that. She looked down at Amethyst's lips which looked soft and kissable. The other girl bit her lip before slowly licking them which made a shiver go down Peridot's body. Amethyst must of felt it because she smirked and leaned down only inches away from Peridot's lips. The girl underneath Amethyst closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the lips that never came because with no warning at all the door opened up behind them.

"Peri, Ame, dinner is-whoa, hold on a minute..." It was Matt as he stared down at the two girls on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just tell the others you two are fucking and is going to be late." Amethyst grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a shoe and threw it at Matt, hitting him square in the face. "Ugh, bitch." Matt shook his head and glared down at Amethyst as she stood up helping Peridot up as well.

"What are you three doing? Dinner is done. Everyone is hungry let's go." Sapphire sounded irritated as she walked into to the bedroom to stare at the three teenagers in the room. She turned and walked out followed by Matthias mumbling something under his breath. Amethyst looked over at peridot who was blushing madly which in return started to make her giggle. She put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward a bit.

"Come on. Let's go eat with my crazy family." Before walking out Peridot grabbed Amethyst's hand who squeezed it in ressurrance, she could tell Peridot's social anxiety was already acting up as they let go of each other's hands and walked out of the room. By the time they met up with everyone else they were already in the dining room. The table was already set and the smell of food lingered in the room. Sapphire with the help of Pearl made Sapphire's famous Koshari which was a traditional dish from Egypt. Rose sat at the front of the table, Pearl was on her right and Matthias sat next to her. Steven was on her left, and Ruby and Sapphire was sitting on the left with Steven and Connie. Leaving only two more empty chairs at the end of the table which Amethyst and Peridot took over.

Peridot grabbed Amethyst's hand under the table to try to ease up her social anxiety, her heart was beating in her throat, but she tried to manage a smile on her face. "Smells good, Sapphire. Thank you for having me over for dinner." Peridot said and smiled at Sapphire who returned it. Rose clinked her fork against her champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Look at this beautiful and big family," Rose smiled happily, but Amethyst noticed there was something wrong in her eyes. She didn't notice earlier as she was too busy with her own problems to notice that Rose had bags under her eyes like she wasn't sleeping very well. She squeezed Peridot's hand who looked at her with concern before looking back at Rose at the front of the table. "It's such a beautiful sight to see that everyone is getting along and happy. When was the last time everyone got together like this?" Everyone thought back, it must have been last Christmas when everyone was together like this. Almost a year now.

"Look at all of you, so grown up. I remember like it was just yesterday that all of you were so little with so so much trouble going on with your lives. Ruby and Sapphire, I remember when you came seeking refugee from the East. You two wanted to be free and be who you are now look at you. My babies are going to college and living together in love and harmony." Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other with so much love in their eyes for one and another. Sapphire leaned closer to Ruby to kiss her cheek, Rose then looked over at Pearl. "You my dear, you were younger than all of them when I had found you. You were so broken and didn't know what to do with yourself, now look how strong you have become."

She looked over at Amethyst with such love in her eyes, "I am so very proud of you Amethyst. You are excelling in school, you got your life back on track when you thought you wouldn't. And to my two boys, one is the football captain and quarterback for Beach City High while the other, well, it's just Steven." She said playfully as Steven's cheeks heated up and Connie giggled.

"Moom!" Steven groaned.

Rose chuckled and shook her head, "I am kidding, my son, you are so very smart. I love you so much." Steven blushed and looked away. "Connie, you my dear, will be president somebody if you work hard enough for your goal. You make sure that Steven is always happy even when I am gone." The room fell silent, Rose usually doesn't talk that way as their minds were racing to figure out where Rose was going she looked straight at Peridot. "I've known you for a very short time, but I know you are an excellent student, never missing an assignment that I give you, Peridot. I know you are going through some rough times and I want to help you as much as I can when I am still in this world." Peridot looked flushed and averted her eyes away from Rose, Amethyst once again squeezed her hand to assure everything was going to be alright. But was it? Why was Rose talking like this? She was healthy as healthy can be right?

"Mom …" Matthias broke the silence, "What do you mean by that?" His hands were shaking under the table, he tried to hold them down and on his knees, but it was impossible his mind kept going to the worse. It went back thinking about the time when he heard his mother was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma, a type of bone cancer just little over ten years ago. Four years after little Steven was born, and anyone who really knew her, knew that she actually had an amputee leg. The room was held in suspense, everyone ignoring the food on the table.

Rose looked down at the empty plate in front of her, "I had set up an appointment with my doctor back in June because I was starting to get swelling and pains similar to the ones I had about ten years ago. I been getting tests on and off since then. Last Saturday, my doctor called me to come into the office that morning. My cancer came back … and it is worse than before. I fall under the Metastatic Osteosarcoma category, which is where it has spread from the initially affected bone to one or more sites in the body. It is usually distant from the site of origin, that's metastatic. Also the main area of where it spreads is the lungs." The silence of the room came to a stop when they heard a gasp and sob come near Rose, when Amethyst looked over she saw Pearl with her hand covering her face. "They do not know how long I have left … but it's not looking good. I am going to be staying at my job for another month, but I am getting weaker."

"N-No …" Steven's tears fell freely as he was processing his mother's words, "I-I … no … I can't lose you." Rose looked sadly at her son who was getting held by Connie.

"It's going to be alright, Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Let's eat and we will discuss this more at home." Connie handed Steven a napkin so he can wipe his tears away as food was starting to be passed around. Everyone was taking it hard, Amethyst couldn't even eat, she felt sick to her stomach. She tried hard not to think about the fact that the person who saved her from herself and her parents was not going to be in their lives for very much longer. She made her feel like a human being when no one not even herself could do that. What was she going to do when Rose was not around anymore? Who was she going to talk to about her problems?

"Amethyst, are you listening?" She heard Peridot's voice, and looked over to her. Her eyes were watery, she knew that her and Rose barely new each other, but ever since the first day of school she just has been the sweetest human being. It was going to be hard when she was gone, especially for Amethyst.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." Amethyst said sounding distant than ever she even let go of Peridot's hand without even realizing that she did until she noticed the emptiness.

"I asked if you were doing okay. You haven't touched your food." Amethyst looked down at her plate, then looked at everyone else's, most of them were almost all done including Peridot's. How long has she been out? She looked down at her plate again barely two bites her taken out of it. She didn't want to be rude to Sapphire, but she didn't think she could eat anymore, not after what she heard.

"Y-yeah, I am just not hungry." She scooted her chair back. "May I be excused?" Everyone looked at her almost with pity, they all knew what she was going through. They were going through the same thing, she could hardly imagine how Steven and Matthias was taking all this. And what about Greg? Did he even know about Rose's condition?

"Are you okay, Amethyst?" Rose asked, and Amethyst nodded, but she could see on Rose's face that she didn't believe it. Without any words, she walked out of the dining room to the back door leading to the backyard. When she got out there, her spare pack of cigarettes and lighter was in the middle of the glass table where she had left them. She sat in the chair and took a cigarette out and lighting it.

"I thought maybe you came out here to get some fresh air, but when you smoke cigarettes you do not get fresh air. And you get a higher chance of developing lung cancer." Amethyst looked behind her to see Rose standing there in the doorway of the back door. She turned back around and blew the smoke out watching it fly high in the sky. She let the tears fall down freely now bring her knees up to her chest, she hated crying and it was the second time that day.

"Does it really matter anymore? What am I going to do without you, Rose? I am nothing without you. You helped me with so much." Rose put her hands on the girl's shoulders and squeezed, she took another drag off the cigarette and just held it there until she couldn't anymore.

"You have been doing so good, my dear without me. You need to stay strong for Peridot. You need to save her before it's too late. You see what she is going through, do not let me get in the way for you to be there for your friend." Rose said before pulling away from Amethyst.

"Not the point, Rose. You are the mother who was there for me. You mean so much to me, and the others. You were here for all of us and now you are going to be gone in a blink of the eye. I ... I don't know if I can handle that." Amethyst took a deep shaky breath as she couldn't breathe through the smoke and tears. She put out her cigarette as she couldn't smoke it anymore in her state. "I want to be there for Peridot, but what if I cannot be there? What if I am not strong enough to be the rock she needs?"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. We will discuss this more later, I have to take the boys home before they start breaking down with the others. Promise me, you won't do anything, you are stronger than this, Amethyst, I know you are. You'll be strong enough for Peridot as well." Rose kissed the top of her head then walking back inside the house. Peridot not even a few minutes later walked out to the backyard.

"I ... I think I need to get home, Ame. Is it alright, if I borrow your notebook to keep writing down the notes?" Amethyst got up and hugged Peridot who went tense, but hugged her back. They just stayed like that for a good five minutes until Amethyst decided to pull away and nodded.

"Sure, let's go get your stuff and take you home." Amethyst wiped away her tears and walked back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**T** **Thursday, August 24th**

 **235 days left**

It was hard everyday, living with her parents. If it wasn't her father then sometimes it would be emotionally her mother. She sometimes could understand why it would be her mother, she was going through so much with her father abusing her too. Then again, it didn't give her the right to take it out on Peridot herself. It was after school and the moment she walked in her mother started to yell at her about not doing her chores before school, when in reality she did do her chores just not the way her mother wanted them done.

By the time, she managed to get them done properly, Amethyst was already at the door. She had to answer it with the mess of tangles in her hair and a blush on her cheeks. Amethyst looked her up and down holding back a giggle, "Looking good, Peri." Peridot frowned letting Amethyst inside the house with a disapproving grunt coming from her mother. Thankfully, her father had to work "extra late" today so he won't be home for awhile. They walked upstairs together, "You can take a shower if you like. You look like you want to take one."

Peridot did feel like she needed one, "Yeah, I do need one. Been doing chores since I got home. I'll be right out." She said as Amethyst laid down on the bed and stared down at her phone. When she knew Peri was in the shower, she dropped her phone and gave a good look around the room. When she was here yesterday, she didn't have a chance to check out the room like she does now. It was how to put it … plain. Just plain. There was nothing on the wall to indicate that this was a teenagers room. There was no clothes on the floor, everything was tidy and clean. How could anyone live in this room with just plain white walls?

Now for her room, it was messy as all hell. There was clothes thrown all around and she had posters hanging on every wall in there. She also had pictures of friends and family hanging up as well. Speaking of that, she needs to add one of her and Peridot soon enough to the wall. Her phone buzzed in her hand next to her, somebody was texting her. Everyone knew she would be out with Peri, so they know not to text her. Her stomach dropped the moment she saw the number and text message.

 _¿Querida, qué estás haciendo ahora?_ (Dear/Honey, what are you doing now?)

She rather have her mother text her in English than in Spanish, just because her Spanish was getting a bit rusty from not speaking it all the time. Now, her mother only texted her when she wanted something just like when she calls. She didn't care about nothing else when it comes to Amethyst, just if she can get what she wanted out of her. She texted her mother back in English, knowing it would annoy her a bit.

 _About to hang out with a friend. What do you want?_

It took her mother a good five minutes to reply back and by then Peridot had come out of the shower and into the room. She had been done for a little while before but she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her body. She hated how disgusting her body looked from the scars and bruises to the fat in her stomach and thighs. Then she got dressed into a long sleeve white collar shirt tucked into her black skinny jeans and red suspenders holding them up. She had also put on a bow tie, she knew she was over dressed as Amethyst was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt tied in the back with her hair in a ponytail. It didn't really matter though, she felt nice for a change.

When she was into the bedroom, Amethyst immediately looked up from her phone with a smirk covering up the distressed look in her eyes. "Looking snazzy, Peridot." She had looked her up and down as she walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room. Amethyst was trying to get her mind off of something else then the text that her mom replied with.

 _Your father and I would like to know if you would come over tonight and not next Wednesday? There was some change of plans and we have to go out of town that week. Get back to us before 6._

"Thank you, A-Amethyst." She didn't understand why her nervous stutter was back, but it made her cheeks heat up more as the smile on Amethyst's face widened. It didn't meet her eyes though like it normally would have. "Y-you look good too. Are you o-okay?" The Latina girl on the bed cocked an eyebrow at the question she was asked before just nodding. She knew if she tried to speak of the situation she would just get her own anxiety up the roof more than it already was.

Getting off the bed, she walked over to Peridot and grabbed her bag for her. The girl was going to protest, but Amethyst already swing it over her shoulder and started to walk out of the room with a smirk on her face. She had followed her down the stairs to find her mom in the living room with some guy on the couch. "Whose this?" The guy asked looking at the girls on the bottom of the stairs. He looked a bit alarmed to see anyone, but the two of them there. Her mother looked alarmed too like she had forgotten that her daughter and her friend was still at the house.

"That's my daughter, Peridot and her friend Amelia. They were just heading out, right dears?" Her mother walked over to the front door and opened it up for the two girls gesturing them to go out, but they stayed put near the stairs. " _Right, dears?"_ She said once again straining her voice trying to act calmly as possible.

"Mom, are you cheating on dad?" Was all Peridot could even think of as she stared back and forth from the two adults in the room with them. It was understandable that she was and all, but to keep it hidden and not just leave her father with a divorce was kind of wrong. She knows that both of them were scared of her father and all, but still. The man stood up and walked over to the two girls. Peridot flinched as the man's hand came up, but instead of hitting her like her mind thought he was going to, he gently set it on shoulder.

"I'm Volkan, it's good to finally meet you Peridot." He looked her up and down making her extremely unconformable. Instinctively, Amethyst wrapped her arm around the waist of Peridot and moved her away from the man with a look of mischievous glint in his eyes. The guy stared at her, narrowing his eyes to a glare that was freezing her bones to the core. She felt nude in a hailstorm, where every chunk of ice was like a frosted dagger cutting deep into her skin with how cold they were towards her. He looked her up and down, like he was stripping off every inch of clothing then looked away trying to hide the disgust on his face. "Well, I better leave you to go then, but I'll be seeing you around Peridot." He stood up with a smirk on his face and sat back down on the couch.

Amethyst with her arm still around the smaller girl walked over to the front door, half expecting the woman that was holding it open to rip her arm away from her. From the look in her eyes she surely wanted too, but also her hazel eyes shined with what appeared to be jealousy. Almost like she was jealous of the interaction the male and Peridot had, like she was jealous that her daughter might take the man away from. It almost made Amethyst disgusted with the fact a mother could even think that her gay minor daughter would take away a thirty - something year old man away from her.

"It's a school night, so don't stay out too late, but don't be in a rush to come home either." Peridot's mother said with almost a tightness to it, the moment both of the girls went out the door it was slammed right behind them. It made Amethyst almost jump out of her skin, it took her a moment to regain her composure. Peridot stared at Amethyst with a look of concern before walking with her over to the truck. The older girl opened the passenger door for her, and closed it when she was in.

When she was in herself she looked over at Peridot, "I want you to be really conscience with that man in there. He gave me really bad vibes." She shivered before putting the seat belt around herself. "Did you see the look he gave you? And then your mother acted like you were gonna take him away from her. Like if."  
"Wouldn't be the first time …" mumbled Peridot. "This isn't the first time she did this … I just like to give her a hard time and think I don't know that she's been doing this. She had that look on her face because … they usually leave her if they don't see me …" she trailed off looking at the rolled down window towards her own house. She could almost feel eyes on her looking through the closed blinds.

Amethyst gripped the steering wheel hard, "Peri … are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" She asked through clenched teeth. It sickened her to hear anyone over the age of eighteen especially a bastard that's in their thirties or forties taking advantage of minors. Peridot looked over at her friend, so that she was tensed and her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel.

She put a hand on Amethyst's arm and rubbed gently, "Hey it's alright. I get through it. It isn't so bad … I guess. And it's been awhile since the last time it happened … it probably … won't happen again. I hope." She bit her lip and sighed, "C-can we just go now? I feel like they're staring at us through the blinds…" she trailed off and looked over at the house again after taking her hand off of Amethyst's arm.

Amethyst just nodded and turned on the car, immediately her music started to blare; _Don't let the wine go to your brains! We need a sign. To rally the people. To call them to arms. To bring them in line!_ Her cheeks went a lighter color as she blushed, she hated when people learned that she loved musicals. She was a football player, she was supposed to be tough, not a theatre kid who likes musicals and plays. She quickly turned the music off and went to take out the CD when Peridot grabbed her wrist.

"Don't take it out. I didn't know you liked _Les Misérables_. This is one of my favorite musicals and my favorite song on the soundtrack." Peridot gave her a cute smile that Amethyst couldn't help with the butterflies in her stomach. She stuck the CD back and it started to play from the first track on the disc. She had a feeling that the rest of the day was going to be amazing, knowing that the girl she likes wouldn't judge about liking musicals because she also likes musicals.

They got to the entrance of the boardwalk about three songs into the soundtrack, but they stayed in the truck to listen to a few more songs before getting out. It was about around five and still plenty of sun as the sun don't set until around sevenish. She had put an alarm on her phone to remind her around six to tell her parents her answer about the dinner. At the moment though,she rather spend this time with Peridot as much as she can. "Hey … can I hold you hand?" She asked shly to Peridot who cheeks also turned a different shade. No one really asked her questions like this, it was all so new to her. She was afraid of all the attention she might get with holding her hand, and her anxiety was trying to go up the roof. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remind herself that it was going to be okay and with that she nodded her head allowing Amethyst to take her hand and walk into Funland together.

Rose earlier that day had given Amethyst money for this date, knowing that she was struggling finding a job at the moment and trying to save money with odd jobs here and there to keep gas in her truck. Amethyst almost refused to take the money from her, but Rose had insisted. They walked up to the booth where the lady looked bored and miserable with her life, she was on her phone and didn't realize they had walked up until Amethyst had tapped on the glass box. She looked up uninterested, "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked with a monotone voice.

"I need two all you can ride bracelets, please." Amethyst said excitedly, the girl next to her tensed up a bit with how much the woman said it was going to be and it made her feel bad a little. She didn't like when someone paid for things for her especially that price. She knew if she said anything though, Amethyst would be like 'don't worry about it.' Someday, she would repay back Amethyst, even if it wasn't going to be now, she will soon.

She had help putting on her bracelet then they locked fingers once again. It was a nice and safe feeling to be this close to someone and not be afraid that they would hurt you. "I've never been to an amusement park before. This is my first time. My parents don't believe in these things." Amethyst gave her a look before walking over to a roller coaster, pulling her along. The roller coaster was the biggest thing in the park and it made Peridot's heart race.

"Hey Kiddos, are you on a date?" A tall black man with a large smile was staring down at them, Peridot got extremely shy and pulled her hand away from Amethyst blushing. "Aww, it's alright. You do not have to be shy, Amethyst and I are pretty good friends. She's one of my best customers, I'll let the height requirements pass this time." He opened the gate to let them pass through, Amethyst had thanked him before following Peridot up the stairs to one of the carts. They got in and put down the bar nice and secure.

Peridot's heart was racing, she never had been on a roller coaster before and she was scared shitless. Her breathing started to become irregular as she heard to coaster gears grind together as it started up, she then felt Amethyst grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed. "It's going to be okay. There is nothing to be scared of. I'm here and I'll protect you from all the dangers." Peridot nodded and swallowed as the cart started to move, but it didn't take very long for her to get over her fear and started to cheer and laugh with Amethyst. When they got off the ride, Amethyst grabbed the photo that was taken of them, "Look how adorable you look. And that smile. I want you to keep it safe with you." Peridot put the photo in her pocket for safekeeping, the two of them then rode a couple of more rides before Amethyst's phone started to go off with the alarm she had put earlier.

They went to a food vendor and got some corn dogs before walking over to a bench and sitting down. "What was the alarm for?" Peridot finally asked after she finished her corndog reluctantly, she was hungry and all, but she didn't like to eat that much.

Amethyst looked up from her phone, "Oh … um … you remember that dinner my parents wanted to have next week?" Peridot nodded waiting for her to continue with what she was saying, "Well, you see when you were in the shower, my mother texted me and asked if it was okay to do it today. I don't have anyone to go with … and I wanted to spend today with you…" she trailed off. Peridot sat there taking in what she was saying, she could offer to go with her, but she didn't want to cause any more trouble between her and her parents. But obviously Amethyst wanted someone to go with her and not be alone. She would be a good friend if she offered so that's what she was going to do.

"First of all, I want to thank you for taking me to Funland. I had so much fun with you today,more than I ever had in a long time. Second, tell your mom you will be there. I'll go with you." Amethyst's eyes lit with joy, and she stood up pulling Peridot into a hug that lasted a few minutes.

"Thank you so much, Peridot. That means the world to me. And don't worry, you don't need to thank me for spending time with you." Peridot smiled back at her before she looked around and spotted a ring toss game, her eyes widened when she saw the alien hanging on the hook of the stand. She loved aliens and things to do with outer space. "Do you want to play that game before we go back to my place and get ready for the dinner tonight?" Peridot nodded eagerly and raced Amethyst over to the booth, they stood there for a bit as Amethyst messaged her mother that she was going to be there. Once she was done, she ordered some rings and they both played. They tossed and missed, tossed and miss. She had seen how Peridot had looked at that alien earlier and she was going to make sure she got that Alien.

Peridot was starting to get discouraged as both of them kept missing that was until Amethyst actually got enough rings to win the bigger alien. "I saw that you wanted this earlier, Peri. So, here, have it." Peri could feel the tears rise up in her eyes, no one had gone through this much trouble to get her something like this before. She hugged the alien tightly like a little child and kept thanking Amethyst over and over again. "No need, I just like seeing you happy. Now let's go back to my place, love." They had to go anyway, she spent all the money that she had brought with her, but she wasn't going to tell Peri that she was just gonna feel more guilty then the face she made earlier.

Hand in hand they made their way out of Funland, they stopped a little ways from the truck though as they saw Lapis and Jasper near it. That's when Amethyst noticed the spray can that was in Jasper's hand. Her eyes widened letting go of Peridot she ran towards her truck that was vandalized. "What did you do?!"

She yelled out almost in tears as her baby's exterior was mutilated. In giant letters on the passenger side of the car was the word "WHORE" in white spray paint. Her head lamps were shattered both of them, along with the drivers side window. On the hood of car was the word 'COW!' with a drawing of one. As she went around to the bed of the truck she also noticed her taillights her smashed out. Her truck was a total expensive fucking mess. Amethyst slowly turned around to face Jasper with her lip turned up on a growl. "Oh, I'm sorry was this piece of shit your truck? How fucking pathetic! Was it made in the 80s? And it's Ford. It's nothing compared to my 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 over there."

Amethyst with burning rage in her car went around back again and pulled out the crowbar that was in the bed of her truck. Without second thoughts, she briskly walked over to the black truck, she could hear Jasper screaming at her as she smashed the taillights. "Oh I sorry was this your piece of shit truck?" She yelled and smashed the head lamps along with the passenger and driver side windows. Amethyst was breathing heavily when she finally dropped the crowbar, that's when Jasper took the chance and extended her long arm at an alarming rate. It cushioned between the waist and her misshapen rib cage. The impact left a sickening sight on her face as her legs buckled underneath her and she crumpled on to her knees.

"My parents bought me that truck after I won my first football championship game. I bet your parents can barely afford to get you even shoes. Oh wait, that's right, you're disowned. Your daddy doesn't like his baby girl being gay." She said mockly, making Amethyst clenched her teeth and got up on her feet. "Aww is the shorty trying to be a big girl." Amethyst's knee came up meeting bone in between Jasper's legs making the bigger girls eyes pop out and her collapsing.

"What was that, bitch?" Her fist made contact with Jasper's nose, making the girl fall backwards. Once she regain her composure, she stood up and walked over to Amethyst who was standing her ground. Suddenly her fist made contact with Amethyst's eye, throwing her back on the ground. Peridot ran over to Amethyst then and set down her alien on the ground next to her.

"I guess you can't take me after all." Jasper sneered staring down at Amethyst and Peridot, she cocked an eyebrow as Amethyst stood up with wobbling legs. "Why are you trying to still fight, sister? Just give up already." It took her no effort to grab the smaller girl by the hair holding her in place. Jasper put in few more punches, breaking Amethyst's nose and blacking her eye. That's when the cops showed up, the moment Amethyst crumbled to the floor giving up on the fight. Lapis was near Jasper's truck biting her lip, she hated when her girlfriend did this, but it was better than taking it out on her. She guess anyway.

"What is going on here?" Amethyst heard a familiar voice, Officer Love's voice. "I got a call for disturbance in a public place. What is going on here?" Peridot was breathing heavily as she kneeled beside Amethyst her was still conscience as she listened to the officer. She knew both Jasper and her was going to jail there was no doubt about it. With the help of Peridot she stood up.

"We walked out of the amusement park to find her vandalizing my friends truck." Peridot managed to say as her hands shook and her heart beat quickly in her chest. Officer Love looked over to Jasper who wasn't saying anything, she knew her rights and she was going to keep quiet. The officer that came with him went behind Jasper and cuffed her.

"We had saw you hit the girl as we pulled up." The officer mumbled, "And the witness who called in had saw you vandalized the girl's truck minutes prior to the assault." she then read off Jasper's rights as she put her in the back of the cop car, another one pulled up.

Officer Love walked over to Amethyst, "Didn't I just see you the other week?" Amethyst nodded. "It's such a shame too. I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have to arrest you as well. We have someone witness you destroying the black truck over there and hitting the woman." Peridot let go of Amethyst quickly, trying to not have a panic attack. If her parents found out that she was friends with someone who was going to jail for fighting, her ass was going to be hanging on the wall.

The officer told Amethyst her rights as he cuffed her and put her in the back seat. The other two officers that came to the scene started questioning Peridot and Lapis for their stories. It was hard to try and think straight for Peridot, but she managed to get it all out. Once they were done talking, she looked over to the cop car that Amethyst was in. The girl smiled slightly at the Latina who looked like she was going in and out, honestly, she felt like she need to go to the doctors and not the police station. It wasn't her choice though.

She watched as the cars pull out of Funland leaving only Lapis and her with the two trucks they were in drivable. What was she gonna do? Who was she even gonna call? Possibly Rose, but she doesn't have her number, maybe call Steven to ask Rose. That's what she was going to do, pulling out her phone she was going to call Steven when there was a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over to see Lapis Lazuli standing over her with a grim smile on her face, "I'm … sorry about Jasper … my family owns Pearl Shine Auto Repair… as an apology I'll get her truck fixed up without any cost. I'll call them up to get it towed." Peridot just stood there before narrowing her eyes at the girl who walked away to Jasper's truck already on the phone.

Peridot was too paranoid not to be worried about her true intentions. She was after all dating Jasper who just beat the living shit out of Amethyst. Taking a shaky breath, she'll worry about it later, she needed to call Steven to get Rose on the phone. Meantime, she hoped Amethyst was doing alright where she was right now.

Speaking of Amethyst, she was bandaged up, before being thrown into a cell. Even if she was still a minor, they still had to go through all the procedures as an adult because she was emancipated from her parents. Her head was swimming, she might have gotten a concussion from Jasper punching her so many times, but the medics told her she was fine. She laid down on the bench in the cell that spelled of alcohol and piss. She wasn't put in the same cell as Jasper was and she hoped it would stay that way. The only other person in here with her was another chick passed out on the ground in a puddle of her own piss.

In a moment like this she rather have died in the fist fight then to be locked up in the Beach City Police Department. Amethyst closed her eyes, trying to get the throbbing from her head to go away before long she had fallen asleep laying on the bench. She started to groan and sweat in her sleep, her eyes started to move quickly behind her eyelids as she mumbled something incoherently. She was in her parents' house, but she didn't know how she had gotten there. Wasn't she in jail? Looking around, a candle was lit on the wall, then another until the room was lit up well to get her surroundings under control. Her heart started to beat fast as she realized where she was, she was back in the vast lobby. The room you first enter when you walk into the mammoth sized house owned by her parents.

The lobby was scant on the usual elaborate detailing, more symmetrical than classical. The colours are in the palate of a beach, every hue from golden sand to the rich wood of a fishing boat. The accent colours are the sky and the sea, all of it the perfect compliment to the onshore breeze that brings a salty fragrance. As you walk towards the stairs to the second floor or on the way to the rooms on the first floor, such as the dining room, you could see where her mother left a trail of her plants, lending their virescent hues to finish the colour scheme perfectly. Where was everybody? Where was Barnabus? He usually was the one who would answer the door for her parents when they were busy doing something else in the house.

Where was Mary Grace, she should be dusty or watering the plants by now. What time was it? She had no sense of time, maybe they were all sleeping. She took one step forward unsure if she should take anymore with this gnawing feeling. Like someone was watching her from the shadows, she looked up to see the elegant cherry wood railing of the stairs. Her father in his signature navy blue suit … sharp - looking and we'll fitted. He had that smile of disappoint and even from here she knew the look in eyes was anger.

"Amethyst Marìa Catalina Pedroza," he said her name slowly, "What did I tell you about sneaking out? Come up here young lady." She didn't know what was happening as her legs moved under her and up the long wooden stairs making sure not to squeak or it would anger him more. When was the last time she snuck out of the house? It was a few years before she was able to leave the house in her fourteenth birthday she believed. She was admitted in the hospital the very next day for "tripping over the rug" and falling down the stairs. Was she reliving that time?

She got to the last step leading to the second floor and just stood there, practically smelling the alcohol on his breath as he stepped closer to her. If she stepped back then she would fall down the stairs so she turned her body and stepped back only being met with a wall. She said against it before moving away from the wall towards one of the rooms, "Now. Now. You know the rules, sit still for your pa as he gives you your punishment. You don't want mother involved." She didn't want her mother involved, it got ten times worse when she did. Amethyst stopped moving and gulped as her father grabbed ahold of her shoulders as his smile turned into a wicked grin. He pushed her into the wall as she tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

"Just like that, _Conejito._ (Little Bunny?) Take the beating like a real woman does." Her father crackled as she watched him unbuckle his belt and slowly take it out of the loops. She opened her mouth once again to try to make sound and this time she did. She screamed.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Sweetie? Are you okay?" She slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the voice coming from somewhere, her head was still pounding as she sat up. She was sitting in something wet and it smelled like sewer water. Almost gagging, she remembered where she was. She was still in the cell at the police station, who was calling her name though? "Hey, Amethyst, look at me." She looked over at the cell bars to see Rose, Peridot, and Matthias on the other side. Why were they there? Who had contacted Rose? It must have been Peridot who looked stressed and frightened like there was no tomorrow.

Amethyst felt like rubbish; her stomach was killing her, her lip was swollen, along with her eye that was swollen closed. "What time is it?" She asked her voice was hoarse as she stood up and walked over to the cell door. She could feel the eyes of the officer watching them closely, she made sure not to get to close to the bars.

 **Friday, August 25th**

 **234 Days Left**

Rose looked at Matthias, who looked down at his watch. "It's exactly one in the morning. You have been in here for hours and they are finally letting you go. They're working on the paperwork right now. How could you get into a fight with Jasper? Do you know what this means? You might be kicked off the football team Amethyst." Amethyst's heartbeat raced as she knew it was true, but it also raced knowing that she had to call up her parents and come up with an excuse why she stood them up tonight.

She looked Peridot in the eyes, finally processing fully that she was there. "What are you doing here? It's a school night." She watched as she looked down at her hands and moved her weight from foot to foot.

"I know … but I couldn't sit around knowing you were like this … so .. I .. I snuck out of the house. It's one of my folks party nights so they won't notice I'm gone…" Peridots small voice made Amethyst's throat tight and she nodded. The officer that was watching them answered the phone before asking the group to move aside as he opened the cell door.

"You're free to go, Miss Pedroza. No charges were made against you." It made no sense to Amethyst, but she nodded anyway. She just wanted to get out and take a shower as soon as she could. She wouldn't even let them hug her as she felt too disgusting for them to do so. The way back to her place was quiet, Matthias was the one driving and Rose was in the front seat with Amethyst and Peridot in the back.

"Sapphire and Ruby, should have clothes for you to wear." Rose said, "To sleep in. I know your bought a bag of clothes for school tomorrow." Peridot nodded knowing she was right, but had forgotten to bring anything to wear to sleep in. And she was getting tired for sure, it was way past her bedtime hour. Matthias pulled up to the curve of the house, "Next time, please be careful and choose your battles, Amethyst. Goodnight and see you both at school in the next few hours." They both said goodnight back and went into the house.

Sapphire was still up as she was worried for Amethyst, who told her everything when she was greeted by her in the living room. It was a short greet as Amethyst desperately needed a shower. When she was out, Peridot was sitting on the couch wearing a nightgown from Sapphire. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her from the cracks of the blinds in the window. "Come on, we can share a bed… if you don't mind that is." Peridot had never shared a bed with anyone before and it made her cheeks heat up as she followed Amethyst into the bedroom.

The bigger girl climbed into bed and held the blankets open for the smaller girl to climb in. "I'm sorry that I scared you." She mumbled rolling on her side as she looked at Peridot who did the same.

They were facing each other, "It's alright. I'm just glad that you are safe and sound now, Ame." She smiled and then her stomach turned as Amethyst wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and pulled her close to her. She liked the embrace, it made her feel soft as she buried her face in the warmth of the body. Amethyst smelt of lavender, it was a pretty smell and it suited her well. They talked a bit more before both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
